Crescent Meadows
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: Týr es obligado por su hermano a conseguir un trabajo de verano. Usando algunos contactos, su hermano le consigue un puesto en la guardería de su amigo Yao. Allí conoce al primo más joven de este, Kaoru, que empieza a convertir su vida en un infierno. (HongIce, leve RoChu y DenNor) M al final. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capitulo Uno: Trabajo de verano**

* * *

Týr Stoltenberg es un joven de quince años, procedente de Islandia. Vive con su hermano Tore y el novio de este, Matthias; ambos de veinte años. Tore decidió que Týr debía tener un trabajo de verano. ¿Y donde era este trabajo? En la guardería de la ciudad, Crescent Meadows, dirigida por el amigo chino de Tore, Yao Wang o Wang Yao, o algo así. Týr nunca presto atención a esas cosas. Ademas, están en América. Todos los nombres están americanizados.

Siendo honesto, a Týr no le importaba conseguir un trabajo, los niños lo ponían nervioso. Nunca convivió con niños a excepción de Peter, el hijo de sus vecinos, pero él tenia seis años cuando se mudaron junto a ellos. Tore lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando se detuvo frente a la guardería. ''Aquí estamos. Diviértete'' le dice y Týr suspira, saliendo del auto. ''Ah, y no hables con extraños.'' ''No soy un bebé'' se quejo Týr y Tore lo miro con su típico rostro inexpresivo. 'Si, lo eres.'' El adolescente frunció el ceño y cerro fuertemente la puerta del auto, mirando la guardería con nerviosismo.

''¡Bienvenido-aru!'' exclamo un hombre de cabello largo negro y Týr se lo quedo mirando, recordándolo de las visitas a su casa. ''Hola Yao.'' Saludo en voz baja y Yao le sonrió. ''¡Sonríe-aru! ¡A los niños les encantan las sonrisas y los abrazos-aru!'' Týr sintió que su mano se contraía alrededor de su 'ropa para juegos'. Si, ropa para juegos. Para trabajar. ''¡No te preocupes-aru! ¡Se lo tímido que eres! ¡Puedes trabajar con Lien en la cocina! ¡Ella también es tímida-aru!'' dice Yao feliz y lleva a Týr a una cocina donde esta una mujer con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta.

''¡Lien, este es Týr-aru! Lien llego hace poco de Vietnam asi que su inglés no es muy bueno-aru. ¡Se paciente con ella! ¡Y se paciente con él-aru!'' ordena antes de irse, dejando a los dos solos. ''Hola'' saluda Lien y Týr asiente. ''Hola...'' ''Ven aquí, te mostrare la comida que...'' Corto la frase cuando una niña con rizos rojos que abrazaba un oso de peluche se paro frente a Týr. ''¡Hola!'' dijo feliz y él parpadeo, devolviendo el saludo. ''Se supone que debes estar con Kaoru.'' dijo Lien molesta y la pequeña niña sonrió.

''¡Kao-chan esta jugando al escondite con nosotros otra vez~!'' contesto la niña, haciendo que Lien se sobresalte. '¡No, no, no, no, no! _Do cho deee!_ '' susurro en vietnamita y miro a Týr. ''¡Ve a buscarlo!'' ''Yo no lo conozco...'' ''¡Es ese de ahi!'' Lien señalo una foto de Kaoru, un adolescente de cabello castaño revuelto y una expresión en blanco. Týr rodó los ojos. Ese tipo Kaoru parecía ser un Tore asiático. ''Esta bien, voy a buscarlo'' murmuro Týr y Lien le acerco la niña. ''Ella va a ayudarte a encontrarlo'' El asintió y alzo a la pequeña, acomodándola sobre sus hombros.

''¿Cual es su nombre, señor?'' le pregunto la niña a Týr, mirando a su alrededor. ''Soy Týr Stoltenberg. ¿Tu como te llamas?'' ''¡Soy Lilly~!'' contesto ella felizmente, con sus rizos rebotando sobre el cuello de Týr, haciéndole cosquillas. ''Encantado de conocerte, Lilly...'' murmuro, buscando en un cuarto vació al tal Kaoru. ''¡Tu también, Týr! Ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad? ¿De donde eres? ¿Que edad tienes? ¡Oh! ¿Eres casado?'' pregunto Lilly mientras Týr seguía buscando al otro.

''Claro, podemos ser amigos, supongo. Soy de Islandia, te lo mostrare en un mapa luego de que encontremos a este chico. Tengo quince años, lo que hace que me pregunte porque de todos modos me contrataron para trabajar aquí, pero da igual. Y no, no estoy casado'' respondio Týr mientras revisaba la azotea. ''¡Woow! ¡No eres americano! ¡Que increíble!'' exclamo Lilly antes de que Týr la bajara al suelo. ''Si, es increíble. Siéntate aquí mientras yo busco a Kaoru'' ella frunció el ceño. ''¡No quiero estar sola aquí, me da miedo!'' Týr volvió a mirar a su alrededor y suspiro. ''Esta bien, esta bien. Pero tienes que caminar porque me duele la espalda.'' Lilly sonrió y asintió. ''¡OK!'' Tomo ansiosamente su mano enguantada y lo arrastro alrededor del lugar hasta que él tropezó con algo.

Týr se volteo y vio a Kaoru durmiendo detrás de una rejilla de ventilación. ''...'' ''¡Týr, estas temblando!'' le dijo Lilly, Týr suspiro, soltó su mano y sonrió. ''Quédate aquí un momento'' La niña arrullo a su oso de peluche y se sentó en el suelo. El chico le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se arrastro hacia la rejilla, quedando entre las piernas de Kaoru y muy cerca de su rostro. Se sonrojo un poco y lo palmeo en la nariz. ''Despierta''

La ceja izquierda de Kaoru tembló un poco, pero no despertó. Týr maldijo en silencio y se arrastro hacia adelante, apretando la nariz de Kaoru hasta que una mano tomo su muñeca, tirando de el. ''¿Estas tratando de matarme?'' le pregunto Kaoru confundido y Týr se encogió de hombros. ''Despertarte, matarte. Lo que ocurriera primero.'' El moreno lo miro de arriba a abajo y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ''No te importa mucho el espacio personal, ¿verdad?'' Týr lo miro confundido por un instante antes de recordar su posición y colorarse de un rojo brillante. ''L-lo siento...' murmuro, moviéndose rápidamente para salir y golpeándose con el borde de la reja de la ventila.

Kaoru miro imperturbable como el joven gemía en el piso y se arrastraba lejos de él. ''Ay...'' ''¿Ehh? ¡Týr! ¡Tuviste un goo-goo!'' Lilly lloriqueo y corrió, agarrando su cabeza y besando la parte que su mano acariciaba. ''¡Vete owie! ¡Vete owie!'' canto y Týr gimió, mirando como Kaoru se levantaba. ''Tal vez no deberías lanzarte encima de alguien que esta durmiendo, chico'' Týr gruño y miro hacia otro lado. ''Tal vez no deberías abandonar tus responsabilidades''. Kaoru miro a Lilly, que todavía besaba la cabeza del otro, antes de caminar y apartarla con suavidad. ''Hay una mejor manera para hacer que el dolor desaparezca, Lilly''. Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. ''¿Enserio~?'' Kaoru asintió. ''Pero es una manera especial que solo pueden hacer los adultos.'' Týr lo miro con cansancio. ''¿Y como es...?'' pregunto la pequeña y Kaoru sonrió, acercándose más.

Týr se endureció y comenzó a entrar en pánico hasta que el peluche de Lilly apareció de repente entre ellos, golpeando a Kaoru en el rostro.''... Ay...'' murmuro Kaoru, echándose hacia atrás, frotándose la nariz. ''No debes golpear a la gente, Lilly'' regaño el moreno y la aludida lo miro. ''¡Týr no es tuyo! ¡No puedes tocarlo!'' ''Solo estaba bromeando. Realmente no iba a hacerlo.'' explico Kaoru, enfureciendo más a la niña. ''¡Un no sigue siendo un no!'' Týr gimió y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. ''Voy abajo, vamos Lilly'' Tomo la mano de la ahora malhumorada niña y bajo las escaleras.

* * *

Más tarde:

Después de ese taan encantador accidente con Kaoru, Týr se quedo en la cafetería. Muy cerca de Lien, solo para estar seguro. ''Tomare esto como que Kaoru hizo algo raro...'' dijo Lien, el chico asintió; ayudándola con los platos después de la comida. ''¿Que hizo?'' pregunto y Týr se ruborizo ''Solo... algo de invadir el espacio personal...'' Lien lo miro confundida. ''¿Enserio? ¿El... se acerco a ti?'' Týr asintió. ''Si... ¿por que...?'' Lien sonrió para si misma. ''Por nada. Cuando termines con los platos, ponte tu ropa de juego y ve con ellos, ya casi es hora del recreo''

Týr se puso pálido. ''P-pero...'' ''No te preocupes, Meilin estará por ahí. Ella es muy extrovertida, estarás tranquilo'' lo tranquiliza Lien y él frunce el ceño. ''No la conozco...'' ''... Bueno... Kaoru también estará allí...'' Týr se sonrojo profundamente ''Y-yo no quiero e-star cerca de él...'' ''No va a morderte'' rezongo la chica y Týr tembló. ''Tu no sabes eso''

Recreo:

Týr miro fijamente el suelo mientras los niños jugaban a su alrededor. ''¿Esto era lo que hacías en tus recreos antes de la secundaria?'' le pregunto Kaoru y Týr se sonrojo. ''Y-yo no iba al recreo... o leía un libro bajo un árbol... si quieres saber'' el moreno asintió ''Pensé que eras un nerd'' Týr sintió que su ceja temblaba y se alejo del otro, molesto. ''Lo que sea...'' murmuro, yendo al otro lado del patio.

El adolescente se inclino contra una pared y miro a los niños. ''Es de mala educación irse en medio de una conversación'' Kaoru se acomodo a su lado, haciendo que se sobresaltara. ''ALÉJATE''. El moreno levanto una ceja con curiosidad. ''¿Es mi presencia algo molesto para ti?'' Týr simplemente lo observo. ''Si, déjame en paz'' Kaoru se inclino más contra la pared, haciendo que su hombro toque casualmente el suyo; provocando un leve estremecimiento. ''Hablador... es obvio que no entiendes la expresión 'déjame en paz' '' murmuro Týr disgustado. ''¿Acabas de... estremecerte...?'' pregunto Kaoru divertido. Muy divertido. ''Yo no lo llamaría así'' el moreno sonrio. ''Pues acaba de pasar''

''¡Kao-chan, Kao-chan! ¡Juega conmigo!'' pidió una niña y los chicos la miraron con curiosidad. ''¿A que te gustaría jugar?'' le pregunto Kaoru y Týr lo miro confundido. ''¡Quiero hacer una fiesta de té! ¡Puedes traer a tu amigo!'' dice la niña y Kaoru le sonríe a Týr. ''Siiiii, vamos a jugar con ella''. Týr palideció y lo miro horrorizado. ''D-de ninguna manera... ay... ¿por qué me odias?'' pregunta y Kaoru toma su mano, haciendo que se encogiera más. ''No te odio... umm... a ti'' Týr rodó los ojos. ''Es Týr, cab...'' miro a la niña que sujetaba una mano de Kaoru. ''... Idiota'' Murmura y Kaoru se ríe. ''Ow. Que cruel eres'' ''Ugh...''

* * *

Fiesta de té:

La niña los llevo a una pequeña mesa de fantasía con un juego de té de plástico que parecía bastante real. Yao realmente se preocupaba bastante por estos niños. ''¡Ok, ok! ¡Uno de ustedes puede ser mi marido!'' dijo ella y los dos chicos se señalaron entre sí. ''Él'' dijeron al unisono y la niña los miro confundida. 'No hablaba con ustedes dos... ¡hablaba con ellos!'' apunto a los animales de peluches que estaban sentados en la mesa. Týr y Kaoru se miraron confundidos antes de suspirar de alivio.

''¡Ustedes son tan tontos! ¿Como podemos casarnos cuando ustedes dos están casados~?'' pregunto y Týr gimió cuando Kaoru río. ''Por supuesto, ¿como puedo estar casado con alguien que no sea Týr?'' pregunto Kaoru, extendiendo su mano para envolver su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Týr. ''No me toques'' dice Týr rápidamente, empujando su brazo. ''¡Ustedes son el señor y la señora Wang!'' ella dice felizmente y Týr se agita. ''¡Con un demonio seré yo la esposa! ¡O tener un apellido así!'' Kaoru sonrió. Lo hacia demasiado para el gusto de Týr. ''Lo que la señora pide, se hace. No quieres verla triste, ¿no?'' Týr se erizo y murmuro en voz baja ''... _Asni_...''

Después de una encantadora sesión de te, sarcasmo incluido, y tratando de sacarse de encima al moreno junto a el, Týr obtuvo su libertad por un llamado de Yao. Terminan el día con Kaoru tocando un extraño instrumento llamado guzheng. Hace un sonido amplio y luminoso, un sonido que alguien tan malvado como Kaoru no debería ser capaz de hacer. Pero sonaba increíble. Al principio Týr creía que pensaba eso sobre su falta de conocimiento sobre el instrumento y que Kaoru debía de estar tocando horriblemente, pero no hubo suerte.

Cuando Kaoru toca, Yao llena de elogios a su ''pequeño prodigio'' y como este aprendió a tocar más rápido que el promedio normal. Estúpido Kaoru. Lo odia, simplemente lo odia. Pero pronto se desharía de el, al menos por el resto del día. Así que se sentó con los niños, los más cercanos a él se apoyaron en sus hombros, y escucho tocar a Kaoru.

* * *

Más tarde:

Todos los niños se están yendo y ahora están limpiando la guardería. Ya es libre de irse a casa. ''¡Ahí estas Týr!'' exclama Yao y Týr se encoge por dentro, creyendo que no podía venir nada bueno. ''Si...'' ''Tú hermano llamo, dijo que no podrá estar aquí hasta dentro de unas horas por unos problemas en la oficina. Pensé que podías quedarte aquí pero como Kaoru y tú se han convertido en buenos amigos, le dije que podías esperarle en casa~ ¡Ya le dije a Kaoru y él te esta esperando afuera!'' dice el chino y Týr resiste las ganas de gritar de horror. ''... de acuerdo... te... lo... agradezco...'' dice, tratando de no temblar.

Sale a la calle y ve a un divertido Kaoru esperándolo. ''Pensé que iba a tomarme un tiempo lograr que vinieras a casa conmigo'' se burlo, acercándose más a Týr, quien lo empujo más lejos. ''Cállate, solo voy a ir porque lo necesito. ¿Como pudo pensar Yao que somos amigos? Dios, los adultos a veces son tan estúpidos...'' Kaoru asintió. ''Si... y esta el hecho de que le dije que somos amigos'' Týr se encogió y lo miro furioso. ''¿Por que hiciste eso? Tu sabes que te odio'' Kaoru sonrió. ''Lo se... pero lo hace más divertido para mi''

Týr se estremeció. ''Te odio. Realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente te odio'' ''Oh, como me lastimas'' dice Kaoru y Týr simplemente lo miro. ''¡NO SONRÍAS COMO SI ESTUVIERAS SATISFECHO DESPUÉS DE DECIR ESO!''

* * *

 **¡Hola! Acá volví con una nueva traducción~ Ya se, ya se, mi otro fic y bla bla, porque no actualizo y bla bla... no tengo inspiración, ¿ok?**

 **Se lo quiero dedicar a la gente del grupo ''Me paso por Hetaliano/Heta-tard'', que nada, siempre me río con ellos y son re simpáticos. Los quiero y tal, los administradores son los únicos que saben mi nombre verdadero... por favor no lo digan, me da cosis T/T**

 **Tengo la mitad del fic traducido, así que vamos a tener actualizaciones diarias~ Dejo en cursiva las notas originales de la autora: chibi-excel. Ella escribió varios fics HongIce, askjdjf~ ¡Dejenle reviews o favoritos!**

 _N/A: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro HKxIce? Si. Y para que conste, yo se que Himaruya esta trabajando en los nombres, al igual que ciertas personas ya estan habituadas a otros nombres para Hong Kong e Islandia. Pero yo estoy acostumbrada a estos y no los cambiare hasta que ellos ya tengan uno oficialmente. ¡Y DIOS MIO AMO LA IDEA DE LLAMAR A UNA GUARDERIA CRESCENT MEADOWS! Es que... suena tan caprichoso y bonito para mi... es el nombre de un motel en una ciudad cercana a donde vivo pero el nombre sigue siendo GENIAL. De todas formas, ¡espero que les guste!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio_

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capitulo Dos: La Casa del Extraño**

* * *

Týr siguió a Kaoru hacia el interior de su casa de mala gana. Esto iba a apestar, ya podía sentirlo. Kaoru era muy malvado como para que esto saliera bien. Por suerte, o no, no había nadie más en la casa. ''Ven, vamos al sofá. Podemos jugar videojuegos o algo así... a ustedes los americanos les gustan esas cosas.'' dice Kaoru y Týr se sobresalta. ''Eso es un estereotipo... y yo ni siquiera soy americano. _Asni._ '' El moreno rió y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo, haciendo que Týr se pusiera aún más nervioso. ''Entonces, ¿que eres Týr?'' ''Soy de Islandia, soy islandés... Kaoru'' contesta, con el nombre del otro saliendo de sus labios como si fuera veneno.

''Oh... que hostil'' se burlo Kaoru, llevándolo al sofá. ''Así que... ¿no quieres jugar con ningún video juego?'' pregunto y Týr fruncio el ceño. ''Yo no he dicho eso... es mejor que nada'' Kaoru se encogió de hombros y agarro los controles, iniciando el juego. Jugaron un rato hasta que Týr se harto de que Kaoru acapare todas las armas. ''Maldita sea, comparte Kaoru'' el aludido volteo a mirarlo. ''Obligame.'' ''No me tientes que voy a robar tu control y me daré todas las armas'' dijo Týr y Kaoru sonrió. ''Me gustaría ver que lo intentes''

Aceptando el reto, Týr alcanza a agarrar el control, hasta que Kaoru se mueve rápidamente fuera de su alcance. ''Deja de hacerlo tan complicado'' se quejo Týr, acercándose a él. ''Obligame.'' ''Todo lo que quiero es un par de armas, ¿es tan difícil de entender?'' pregunto molesto el más bajo, Kaoru se limito a alzar el control sobre su cabeza. ''Es muy difícil. Especialmente porque tengo que dárselas a alguien que no sabe jugar'' Týr apretó los dientes. ''Podría jugar bien si no acapararas todas las cosas...'' Se arrastro más cerca del moreno en el sofá, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, para poder tomar el control.

Týr odia admitirlo, pero es muy competitivo. En una ocasión, le tiro un control en la cabeza a Matthias por haberle ganado en un juego. Tore se había reído de eso, extrañando tanto a Matthias como a Týr. ''¿De verdad quieres mi control, no?'' le pregunto Kaoru, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ''Si, ahora dámelo'' El moreno se encogió de hombros, poniendo el control bajo su cuerpo. ''No.'' Týr lo fulmino con la mirada. ''Te odio.'' ''No me importa.'' dijo Kaoru y Týr trato de alcanzar el control. ''Date la vuelta o te pateare'' El moreno alzo una ceja, divertido. ''Tu forma de jugar es bastante rara''

Los ojos de Týr se ensancharon y se sentó, completamente sonrojado. ''¿Q-que? N-no digas cosas raras...'' lo regaño antes de zambullirse hacia abajo y tomar el control, con su rostro quedando contra el pecho de Kaoru. ''... lo dice el chico que acaricia mi pecho...'' dijo Kaoru, cambiando el control de sitio. ''No estoy acariciando tu pecho, imbécil...'' negó Týr con voz apagada. ''¡Kao-chan! ¿Qué on...?'' Kaoru y Týr voltearon a mirar a otro adolescente asiático. Este tenia el cabello corto negro y un extraño rizo flotante en el lado derecho de su cabeza. ''... Hola Yong...'' dijo Kaoru con calma, con un horrorizado Týr todavía encima suyo.

''¡Él es lindo-daze! ¿Quieres compartirlo~?'' pregunto Yong y Týr se encogió, tratando de buscar el camino más rápido hacia la puerta. ''No, es mio'' dijo Kaoru, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y aplastandolo de nuevo contra su pecho. Nunca regresaría a este lugar otra vez. ''Ademas, no lo querrías'' continuo Kaoru, sacando a Týr de sus pensamientos. ''¿Por qué no?'' pregunto Yong, Týr se estremeció. El estúpido Kaoru no sabe reconocer cuando ve algo bueno, no, ¡que le importa lo que piense Kaoru! ¿Que demonios?

''Es un mocoso. Ahora, ¿no tienes otro lugar a donde ir?'' pregunto Kaoru, Týr sintió una tensión extraña llenar la habitación. ''¡Pero yo quiero jugar con...!'' ''¡Vete!'' Yong hizo un puchero. ''¡De acuerdo!'' Se dio vuelta y salio de la casa al mismo tiempo que Týr se empujo lejos de Kaoru. ''Creo que voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad y me iré caminando a casa...'' murmuro Týr, levantándose del sofá. ''Ok. Divierte con Yong'' le dijo Kaoru con calma, el rubio se estremecio. Eso sonó como una amenaza. Una verdadera amenaza. ''... realmente te odio'' dijo Týr amargamente y Kaoru se encogio de hombros. ''Yo tampoco soy tu fan número uno''

El adolescente más joven lo miro molesto. ''Entonces, ¿porqué sigues acercándote a mi?'' Kaoru lo miro con seriedad. ''Porque disfruto hacerte enojar''. Týr sintió un temblor en su ceja. ''Si, definitivamente me voy. Esperare afuera'' Murmuro y se levanto, yendo hacia la puerta. ''Salúdame a Yong'' dijo Kaoru y Týr se le quedo mirando. ''Como si todavía estuviera allí. Idiota'' Týr abrió la puerta y salio del lugar.

Se inclino contra la pared de la casa y suspiro. Esta lloviendo. Por supuesto. El clima no estaba para llover, pero ahora esta lloviendo. Porque ya sabes, cuando le preguntas a Dios si las cosas pueden empeorar se olvida que es una pregunta retorica. Suspira pesadamente y mira el cielo. ''Esto es culpa de Kaoru... '' ''¿Sigues culpándome por todo? Ya parecemos una pareja casada'' dijo Kaoru inexpresivamente, Týr se encogió. ''No eres divertido. Vuelve adentro. He venido aquí para no tener que verte'' murmuro amargamente el más bajo.

''No me importa. Ya estoy aquí. Así que, o te quedas conmigo o vuelves adentro'' le dice Kaoru, que ya estaba completamente empapado.''... Bien. Iré adentro'' dijo Týr y volvió a entrar a la casa. Se sentó en el sofá y espero a que Kaoru vuelva. Luego de unos diez minutos, ve a Kaoru completamente empapado desde la ventana. Týr gime y vuelve a ir con él. ''Es tu propia casa. Entra'' Kaoru volteo a mirarlo, con su flequillo tapando su rostro. ''¿Hm? Pero me gusta estar aquí'' dijo el moreno y Týr volvió a gemir, entrando de nuevo.

Pronto vuelve a salir con una toalla, aunque no es que asalto el baño de Kaoru, y la envolvió alrededor del cuello del chico. Kaoru bajo la vista hacia el, confundido, dejándose arrastrar hacia dentro de la casa. ''¿Týr?'' murmuro el moreno y Týr lo miro. ''Cállate'' Lo soltó y volvió al sofá. ''Deberías ir a cambiarte'' sugirió Týr y Kaoru sonrió, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. ''Eres tan amable, Týr''. El menor hizo un puchero. ''No me toques''. ''Lo dice el chico que estuvo en mi regazo dos veces hoy'' señalo Kaoru.

Týr se sonrojo y se aparto. ''T-te odio''. ''Luces muy cómodo pasando el tiempo con alguien a quien odias'' se burlo Kaoru y Týr se cruzo de brazos. ''¿Donde diablos esta Tore?'' el moreno se sentó a su lado. ''¿Oh? ¿Estas apurado por irte? Pero yo he disfrutado tu compañía'' Týr rodó los ojos, dolorosamente consciente del sarcasmo. ''Oh, si, haz sido muy encantador...'' ambos se quedaron en silencio y Kaoru empezó a buscar el control remoto.

El silencio, que se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor parte de esta experiencia infernal, fue tristemente interrumpido por el estomago de Týr. ''... ¿Hambriento?'' le pregunto Kaoru y el miro hacia otro lado. ''No, mi estomago te esta maldiciendo'' niega, avergonzado, y el otro se encoge de hombros. ''Entonces, antes de que lo haga de nuevo deberíamos hacer algo para calmarlo''. ''No, Tore llegara en cualquier momento'' dice convencido el más joven y Kaoru rueda los ojos. ''Solo sera algo rápido. Tenemos poptarts'' ''... Supongo que podría funcionar...'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru le apunto al cocina. ''En la alacena junto a la nevera''.

El moreno dejo un canal de televisión, haciendo caso omiso de un molesto Týr. ''¿Quieres que yo lo haga? ¡Nunca he estado aquí antes!'' Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Estarás bien''. Týr gimió y fue hacia la cocina, tomando el paquete de la tarta y buscando una tostadora. ''¿Donde esta tu tostadora?'' pregunta en voz alta. ''¡No tenemos! ¡Usa el microondas!'' le grito el otro. Týr lo miro molesto y fue hacia el microondas, que estaba todo escrito en chino. ''¿E-eh...?''

Gimió y lo coloco dentro del microondas, poniendolo en lo que él cree que son tres segundos. Aburrido, vuelve a la sala de estar con Kaoru. ''No tienes tostadora...'' ''No''. ''Pero tienes poptarts...'' murmura Týr y Kaoru se encoge de hombros. ''Los comemos fríos'' ''... eres un enfermo'' dijo el adolescente mas joven y Kaoru río un poco. ''Lo que digas''. Por suerte, su conversación es interrumpida por el microondas.

Cuando Týr entra a la cocina la encuentra llena de humo y comienza a toser, buscando cualquier tipo de incendio. Al no ver ninguno, abre el microondas, y ve la poptart convertida en un bulto negro irreconocible. ''¿Qué? ¡Solamente la puse tres segundos!'' se quejo, sintiendo como el pánico subía por su pecho. Abrió las ventanas de la cocina y encendió los ventiladores, quedándose parado en medio del horror. ''Oi, Týr, ¿que estas...? ¿La cocina esta llena de humo...?'' pregunto Kaoru, entrando al lugar.

Týr lo miro como disculpándose. ''Lo siento, pensé que lo había puesto solo tres segundos, pero debo haberlo puesto tres minutos y ahora tu cocina esta llena de humo y Yao lo vera y se enfadara y luego Tore se dará por vencido conmigo y me echara y-!'' Kaoru coloco sus manos en los hombros del atemorizado muchacho. ''Cálmate, esta bien'' Tomo el arruinado plato y la comida de la mano de Týr y los tiro a la basura antes de sacarlo de la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

''Con los ventiladores y las ventanas abiertas el humo se ira rápido. ¿Y quien dijo que iba a decirle que fuiste tú? Voy a echarle la culpa a Yong o algo así. El siempre esta haciendo cosas así y luego lo niega todo. Así que simplemente siéntate y respira'' dice Kaoru con una voz extrañamente calmante. Acaricio la cabeza de Týr y se sentó a su lado. ''El chino es difícil de entender para los que no están familiarizados... así que... bueno... tendría que haberlo echo por ti'' Týr lo miro haciendo pucheros. ''¿Tu crees?''

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Supongo que ya estoy preparado para la próxima vez'' los ojos de Týr se ensancharon y lo miro en shock. ''¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡NOOO! ¡NUNCA MÁS REGRESARE A ESTE LUGAR!'' exclamo, haciendo que Kaoru lo mire con curiosidad. ''¡Y-yo-! ¡Mañana le aclarare a Yao que no somos amigos! ¡Y esperare a Tore fuera de la guardería aunque se hayan ido todos!'' Kaoru se encogió de hombros, sin rastro de dolor u otro sentimiento en su cara de poker. Solo regocijo... porque él es malvado. ''Muy bien, hazlo. Por cierto... tu hermano acaba de llegar'' dice y Týr se sonroja, parándose de golpe.

''... de acuerdo... Adiós...'' Kaoru agito su mano, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. ''Adiós Týr''

* * *

Afuera:

Týr se arrojo rápidamente dentro del auto, con el rostro todavía de un color rojo brillante. ''¿Paso algo bueno?'' le pregunto Tore y Týr hizo un puchero. ''Si consideras algo bueno llamar molesto al primo raro de Yao, luego tratar de cocinar algo y llenar la cocina de humo y después tirarte encima de dicho primo porque se volvió bueno de repente; pues sí, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida'' El rubio lo miro y se quedo callado por un minuto antes de preguntar: ''... ¿así que te tiraste encima de alguien?'' Týr rodó los ojos. ''¿Eso es lo único que te importa de todo lo que te dije?''

Tore se encogió de hombros. ''Bueno, las otras cosas no eran tan impactantes, ya sabía que tendrías problemas con su primo Kaoru, y todos sus aparatos son en chino... así que... bueno, pero tirarte encima... eso nunca paso'' Týr suspiro. ''No debería haber... él fue muy amable conmigo cuando llene su cocina de humo... '' Tore lo miro sorprendido. ''¿Kaoru fue amable?'' ''S-solo cuando empece a entrar en pánico'' contesta Týr y el otro vuelve a sorprenderse. ''Kaoru nunca es amable...'' El rubio más pequeño se ruborizo aún mas, recordando el incidente de la lluvia. ''¿N-no...?''

* * *

 _N/A: Este capitulo apesta un poco... tal vez el calor me esta volviendo cínica o algo así. De cualquier forma... pobre Týr... le hice hacer lo que yo hice en la casa de unos amigos... bueno, él estará bien._

 _ **Respondiendo reviews~**_

 ** _Kira-writer: ¡Gracias a vos por comentar! Y estoy de acuerdo, leer en inglés o hacerlo con el traductor de Chrome es medio molesto. ¡Y me alegro que te haya gustado el grupo de Facebook! ¡Todos son muy simpáticos~!_**

 ** _caramel-dreams: Me falta un capitulo y ya tengo todo el fic traducido, solo me falta editarlo~ ;)_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y dejenle reviews y favoritos a chibi-excel!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capitulo Tres: A él le gustan las cosas lindas**

* * *

Týr entro a su trabajo con las palabras de su hermano retumbando en sus oídos. No le sorprendía la noción de que Kaoru no fuera agradable. De hecho, cuando era amable con Týr, de alguna manera al mismo tiempo se burlaba de él. ''¡Buenos días Týr!'' El aludido se volteo y vio a Yao sonreirle mientras barría la acera. ''Buenos días Yao...'' murmuro, regresando el saludo y Yao se apoyo en su escoba. ''He escuchado que tú y Kaoru no se llevan bien''. El adolescente se puso rígido, así que Kaoru le había contado. ''... en realidad, no...'' Yao sonrió con tristeza. ''Eso es muy malo, pensé que Kaoru finalmente se había interesado en alguien...''

Týr frunció el ceño, por alguna extraño razón se sentía culpable. ''Estoy seguro de que encontrara a alguien que capte su interés en el futuro... Tiene que haber alguien bastante divertido'' le dice y Yao sonrió. ''A mi pequeño Kaoru le gustan las cosas lindas más que nada, por eso su habitación esta llena de animales de peluche en lugar de vídeo juegos o algo parecido...''

Los ojos de Týr se agrandaron, mirando a Yao en estado de shock. Yao se sobresalto. ''Oh... tu... ¿no fuiste a su habitación la otra noche, cierto?'' El joven adolescente negó con la cabeza. ''Ah... entonces no le menciones a Kaoru lo de los animales de peluche, por favor. Preferiría no despertar con una explosión en mi habitación... otra vez'' le pidió Yao y él asiente. ''OK''. Se apresuro a entrar al edificio, donde varios niños estaban sentados observando fijamente como Kaoru tocaba el piano y Mei cantaba. Týr los miro con curiosidad; ese momento le recordaba a esos manga shojo que le gustaban a Peter. Como una pareja compartiendo una canción, aunque era casi seguro que ellos no estaban saliendo.

Sin embargo, verlo a ellos de esa manera, en un entorno extrañamente romántico, hizo que Týr se sintiera incomodo. Sintió que su pecho se endurecía. Tal vez era una reacción al shock, ya que la idea de Kaoru en una relación amorosa era sencillamente extraña. Él decide que lo es y observa en silencio como continúan y Meilin le sonríe a Kaoru. Nada raro allí. Pero tan pronto como Kaoru le devuelve la sonrisa, Týr camina sin darse cuenta, pisando la mano de un niño. ''¡WWAAAAHHHH!'' lloriqueo el niño y Týr lo miro sorprendido. ''O-oh... lo siento...''

Se arrodillo y tomo la mano del niño, examinándola. ''¡D-duele!'' sollozo el niño y Týr frunció el ceño. Dejo que el pequeño se acomode sobre su regazo, recordando como su hermano lo animaba cuando era más joven y se lastimaba. Tomo la mano de pequeño con la suya y la beso con suavidad. ''Dolor, dolor, vete'' canturreo en voz baja, con la esperanza de que Kaoru no lo escuchara. El niño lo miro sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos. ''¿Mejor?'' pregunto Týr y el niño sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. ''¡Uhuh!'' ''Así que, si me lastimas... ¿también obtendría un beso?'' escucho que Kaoru le preguntaba desde atrás y Týr volteo a mirarlo. ''N-no. Si te lastimas, todo lo que obtendrás sera la ayuda de Meilin'' murmuro, levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina con Lien. ''Oh, buenos días Týr'' saludo ella, entregándole un delantal.

''Buenos días Lien...'' murmuro Týr, poniéndose el delantal justo cuando Kaoru entraba al lugar. ''Lien, los niños quieren saber que estas haciendo para desayunar'' dice y Lien lo miro. ''¿Lo que siempre hacemos para desayunar? No preguntes lo que ya sabes, Kaoru'' contesto la chica, el otro se encogió de hombros.''Realmente amo nuestras conversaciones, Lien'' la chica rodó los ojos. ''Alguien tiene que...'' volteo a mirar a Týr. ''Necesito que saques las cosas del congelador''.

Týr asintió y fue hacia el congelador, seguido por Kaoru. ''Vete...'' ''No te creas importante, vine porque Lien me lo pidio y para asegurarme de que no te lastimes'' dijo Kaoru y Týr lo miro confundido. ''¿Como voy a lastimarme?'' El moreno se encogió de hombros.''Diablos, ya lo se. Es que Lien es muy sobre protectora con la gente que le importa. Así que se agradecido... o... algo...'' explico el mayor, haciendo que el otro se sonroje. ''¿Así que trata a los demás como si fueran niños...?'' ''Bastante''

Týr suspiro y se alejo de él para agarrar los gofres y salchichas congeladas. Esta guardería se enorgullecía de sus comidas caseras, aunque solo eran para el almuerzo. Los niños eran bastante exigentes con su desayuno, después de todo. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los gofres. Una vez que logro agarrarlos, perdió el equilibrio y cayo hacia atrás, siendo sujetado por un divertido Kaoru. ''Bueno, mira esto. Me necesitaste después de todo'' Týr lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas e hinchadas. ''No'' Kaoru levanto una ceja, notando que un pie de Týr estaba atrapado bajo un estante. ''¿Ah, si? Entonces supongo que puedo dejarte aquí y-'' Týr soltó rápidamente la comida y lo abrazo por el cuello. ''No te atrevas''

Kaoru sonrió un poco. ''¿Por qué no? ¿No puedes recuperar el equilibrio? ¿O es que quieres quedarte entre mis bra-?'' ''Mi pie esta atascado, chico listo. Tu ya lo habías notado, ¿verdad?'' pregunto Týr molesto. ''Tal vez'' contesto Kaoru, mirando el pie atascado. ''Hm... esta torcido, no puedo sentarte. Pareces un chico bastante torpe para quemar una tarta pop en un microondas hasta meterse en este tipo de situación, solo para alcanzar unos gofres'' Týr alzo la mirada ''No eres gracioso. Podrías haberme ayudado cuando viste que no llegaba...'' ''Pero entonces, ¿como podría llegar a abrazarte?'' se burlo Kaoru, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño. ''Cállate y ayúdame''

El moreno llevo a Týr hasta los estantes y se inclino hacia abajo, con un brazo sosteniendo a Týr y con el otro sacando el pie atascado. El rubio dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, dejándose caer junto a las cajas. ''Así que... ¿tu pie te duele?'' pregunto Kaoru y Týr se encogió de hombros. ''Un poco... pero no es como que no puedo caminar...'' murmuro y se puso de pie. ''¿Quieres que te bese? Ya sabes, 'dolor, dolor, vete' '' se burlo Kaoru haciendo que Týr se ruborice, lanzandole una caja de salchichas. ''No eres gracioso'' le dijo, alejándose. ''Soy muy gracioso'' lo contradijo Kaoru, siguiéndolo fuera del congelador.

* * *

En el recreo:

Týr se sento en el columpio, con todos los niños rodeándolo. ''¡Ok! ¡Tienes que contar hasta cien antes de buscarnos!'' ordeno un niño pequeño. ''¡NO! ¡Ciento dos veces!'' niega una niña, ganando una rabieta del niño. ''¡Eso serian doscientos, estúpida!'' ''¡Tu eres el estúpido!'' se gritaron entre ellos y Týr suspiro, cerrando los ojos. ''UNO...'' dice y escucha un grito colectivo antes de que todos los niños se escaparan. En vez de hablar en voz alta para que todos escuchasen, contó en su cabeza. Después de unos minutos escucho a Meilin cantar como cuando hace alguna tarea, lo mas probable barrer, y su mente se distrae con la idea de ella saliendo con Kaoru. Realmente no se verían como una mala pareja. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de desear que eso no ocurra. Atrapado en sus pensamientos, olvido completamente el juego.

También es inconsciente del chico moreno que llega de afuera. ''Kao-chan... Týr a estado contando desde hace un super mucho largo tiempo... creo que se ha dormido'' susurro una niña y Kaoru observo al rubio platino distraído. ''Oh, yo lo despertare para ti'' dice Kaoru, sin que la niña note su mirada traviesa. ''Gracias'' susurra la niña y Kaoru se acerca a Týr. El adolescente ahora esta con el ceño fruncido, todavía pensando en la posible pareja, cuando un peso cae sobre sus hombros. Por una fracción de segundo se pregunta quien podría ser, hasta que reconoce el aroma. Fiel a su nombre, Kaoru tiene un agradable perfume. Suena raro, pero es la verdad. No es como que Týr haya memorizado su aroma... es solo que... es realmente único. ''Se que eres tú, Kaoru'' dice Týr, sin abrir los ojos.

''¿Porque estas sonrojado Týr? ¿Es porque soy yo?'' pregunta el aludido con su usual voz monótona, pero por supuesto que Týr logro distinguir el sarcasmo. ''No, porque yo te conoz- no importa. ¿Que quieres?'' ''Yo no quiero nada, pero hay un buen número de niños esperándote'' explica el moreno y los ojos de Týr se abrieron. ''Oops...'' Se levanta y aleja rápidamente las manos de Kaoru para buscar a los niños.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo:

Lien ayuda a Týr a llevarles el almuerzo a los niños antes de dejarlo descansar. Tomo su comida, un sencillo plato de curry en lugar de alguno de los extravagantes platos de Lien, y se sentó en la parte del personal. ''Curry otra vez, eres tan aburrido'' dijo Kaoru, sentándose a su lado, y Týr suspiro con pesadez. ''¿Por que apareces en todas partes?'' murmuro para sí mismo mientras miraba la comida de Kaoru. ''Trabajamos en la misma pequeña guardería, Týr. Es obvio que voy a verte constantemente'' Týr volteo la vista de la comida para lanzarle una mirada molesta. ''Lien y Yao están juntos en la azotea y dijeron que no quisiste ir con ellos. Así que por eso tengo que verte ahora.'' El moreno lo miro fijamente sin comprender. ''Ahora hay algo aquí que me divierte''

Týr rodó sus ojos. Esta aquí para poder estar más tiempo con Meilin. Estúpida Meilin... er... estúpido Kaoru. ''¿Qué demonios estas comiendo?'' pregunto Týr, observando como Kaoru come su comida. ''Bueno... estos son fideos wonton, al estilo de Hong Kong'' explica Kaoru, señalando su sopa. ''Y eso... es una torta de esposa'' apunto a un pastel de aspecto extraño. ''... ¿torta de esposa?'' pregunto y el otro asintió, rompió un pedazo y se lo entrego. ''Una leyenda cuenta que una pareja pobre tuvo que gastar todo su dinero en el padre del esposo cuando se enfermo, y una vez que se quedaron sin dinero la esposa se vendió a si misma como esclava. Angustiado, el hombre hizo este pastel y lo vendió, juntando lo suficiente para recuperarla'' explico Kaoru y Týr lo miro inquisitivamente. ''... ¿Estaba tan angustiado que hizo un pastel? ¿Qué?''

El moreno rodó los ojos. ''Solo come'' Týr lo examina. ''No hay nada extraño en esto como...'' ''Si llegas a decir perro o gato, voy a tener que golpearte'' explica Kaoru con calma y Týr asiente, dando un bocado. ''Hm... es bueno. Pero no vi a Lien cocinar esta... cosa... torta de esposa'' el moreno se encogió de hombros. ''Claro que no, yo la hice en casa'' Týr se ahogo con el pan y lo miro incomodo. ''No le pusiste... alguna maldición extraña o algo así, ¿verdad?'' Kaoru lo miro confundido. ''¿Qué maldición podría tener un pastel?'' Týr se encogió de hombros. ''No se... se llama torta de esposa o pastel o lo que sea... así que...'' antes de terminar con su razonamiento fue interrumpido por la risa de Kaoru. Si, se estaba riendo. Si no lo odiara, pensaría que podría ser lindo. Un poco.

''No, no se le atribuye ese tipo de cosas'' le dice después de calmar su risa y Týr rueda los ojos, mirando la sopa del moreno con disgusto. ''Esa cosa no luce comestible'' dice y el otro lo mira. ''Tienes suerte de que no me ofendo fácilmente, Lien ya te habría matado'' tomo sus palillos y se los tendió. ''Ten, prueba un poco'' Týr se sonrojo. ''P-puedo usar la cuchara, tu haz usado esos'' Kaoru rodó los ojos. ''No seas niña. El curry va a arruinar el sabor, solo inténtalo'' Týr suspiro y tomo los palillos, tratando de sujetarlos a tientas. ''Estos... son estúpidos'' se quejo y Kaoru se los saco. ''Apestas tratando de usarlos, por eso te quejas''

Týr lo miro e hizo amago de protestar cuando Kaoru le acerco los palillos, ahora llenos de fideos. ''Ten, pruebalos'' El menor ignoro el calor de su rostro y se inclino hacia adelante, comiendo los fideos y tomando una servilleta para limpiar el caldo que quedo en sus labios. ''¿Y?'' pregunto Kaoru y Týr suspiro. ''Saben bien'' el moreno asintió y partió la torta de esposa en dos, entregándole una parte a Týr. ''Toma'' Týr lo miro con cansancio. ''¿Por que eres tan amable?'' Kaoru se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. ''No estoy siendo amable. Pones una cara muy linda cuando pruebas cosas nuevas'' Týr se sonrojo y se le quedo mirando. ''No soy lindo. Ve y comparte esa basura con Meilin, ella es mucho más linda que yo''

Kaoru lo miro confundido. ''¿Que tiene que ver Meilin con esto?'' ''Bueno... ustedes dos están saliendo o algo así, ¿cierto? Tendría más sentido si comieras con ella y...'' Týr se callo al notar la mirada de disgusto de Kaoru. ''Eso es asqueroso, Týr. Ella es mi prima'' El más joven sintió un extraño peso abandonando su pecho. 'Oh, ya v-veo... Espera, ¿todos aquí están emparentados menos yo?'' pregunto Týr y Kaoru asintió. ''Es por eso que Yong Soo esta interesado en ti. Meilin probablemente también lo estará, pero ella te mira de lejos ya que eres demasiado tímido'' dice el moreno, mirando al Týr y notando la expresión de alivio en su rostro.''... Estoy seguro de que ella hablara contigo si haces algo para demostrar tu existencia'' murmuro Kaoru.

Týr lo miro confundido. ''¿Porque me importaría si ella me habla?'' Kaoru lo miro con curiosidad. ''¿No te importa? Ah, entonces esta bien'' Bajo la mirada hacia la comida del joven. ''¿Vas a comer o no?'' Týr miro que prácticamente no comió nada y se sorprendió. ''Si, si''

* * *

Después del trabajo:

Týr agarro sus cosas y se dirigió hacia afuera, siendo detenido por Yao. ''Sabes... tu dices que no son amigos... sin embargo, solo hablan el uno con el otro'' señalo el chino y Týr se sonrojo levemente. ''¿Cual es tu punto?'' Yao se encogió de hombros. ''Ninguno, solo me parece interesante'' Tore llego pero Týr siguió mirando a Yao. ''Bueno, te veré mañana'' Yao le sonrió. ''Te esperare con ansias'' miro a Týr y a Tore y saludo con la mano al mayor, que le devolvió el saludo antes de llevarse al sonrojado Týr. ''Ya me preguntaba porque Kaoru estaba tan interesado en hacer el pastel de esposa anoche... Týr es muy lindo, después de todo''

* * *

 _N/A: ¡OH, DIOS! ¡TERMINEEEE! -*disparo* Si... no tenía ideas fijas... así que me lance a los celos y fluff... porque... son divertidos. No recuerdo si ya lo dije, pero Meilin es Taiwan y Lien es Vietnam. Y, DIOS, MIO, quiero probar la torta de esposa y los fideos wonton. Estoy, como, noventa y siete por ciento segura de que los fideos wonton en realidad se comen con cuchara, incluso en Hong Kong, pero pensé que quedaba mas lindo con palillos; porque, seamos sinceros, para la mayoría de la gente es imposible a aprender a comer con palillos. *una de esas personas* Ah... si... ¡YA ESTOY PONIENDO TODO AL DÍA! ¡WOOOOOO!_

 ** _Bueno... ningún review pero muchos vistos, ¡algo es algo! ¡Recuerden dejar reviews y favoritos a chibi-excel!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio_

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capitulo Cuatro: Un día de descanso**

* * *

Týr llego al centro de la ciudad y entro a su librería favorita. Ya era una semana desde que trabajaba en la guardería y por fin había llegado su primer fin de semana libre. Y maldición, iba a disfrutarlo. Sin niños que lo persigan, sin los silencios incómodos con Lien, sin Yao contándole cosas que no quería saber y de paso soportar las visitas de su aterrador novio Iván y ninguna Meilin y ningún Yong de... lo que sea que hicieran fuera de su burbuja.

Por supuesto que todos estos eventos palidecían en comparación con el más importante: nada de Kaoru. Un par de días sin soportar la estupidez de ese idiota o sus miradas extrañas. Dos días sin Kaoru, y eso es todo lo que él necesita. Miro la sección de historia como de costumbre y encontró un libro sobre Hong Kong. Lo tomo con curiosidad y empezó a ojearlo. Nunca había leído un libro sobre Hong Kong. Miro los paisajes que adornaban las paginas; era tan hermoso que se sintió tentado a ir allí.

Mientras revisaba el libro con curiosidad, su atención se fue cuando sintió una mano acariciando su trasero. Instintivamente, se volteo para mirar a la persona antes de notar a Kaoru agazapado sobre él, mirandolo con su típica cara de poker que ahora estaba grabada a fuego en la memoria de Týr. ''Tú...'' dice oscuramente y Kaoru bostezo. ''Hola''

El adolescente más bajo miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, antes de acercar el grueso libro de historia sobre Hong Kong hacia Kaoru y dejarlo caer sobre su cabeza. ''No vuelvas a agarrar mi trasero'' le dijo con calma y el otro se froto la cabeza. ''No lo estaba agarrando, lo estaba acariciando, y solo era para acomodar la solapa del bolsillo en su lugar. No seas tan...''

Kaoru bajo la mirada hacia el libro que lo había golpeado y sonrió. ''¿Estas interesado en Hong Kong?'' pregunto y Týr se encogió de hombros. ''Supongo... es un lugar muy hermoso... pero no se si el libro es lo suficientemente interesante como para comprarlo''. Kaoru se enderezo y tomo el libro. ''Ya veo... yo podría contarte sobre la historia de Hong Kong''

Týr lo miro con una molesta curiosidad. ''¿Como puedes saber sobre ello?''. Kaoru lo miro confundido, ''¿Yao no te dijo que soy de allí?'' El más bajo se encogió de hombros. ''Tal vez, pero probablemente no lo registre ya que tu nombre es Kaoru. No sabré mucho sobre los países asiáticos, pero se que es un nombre japonés y la gente de Hong Kong por lo general tienen nombres chinos''

Kaoru asintió. ''Es cierto, pero Yao y Kiku ayudaron a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada después de que mi padre falleció. Por eso, ella les pidió nombrarme y Yao le dijo a Kiku que lo hiciera, así que eligió un nombre japonés. ¿Es una respuesta satisfactoria para ti?'' Týr miro a Kaoru molesto. ''Claro, lo que sea. Creo que escuchare sobre la historia de Hong Kong... en el trabajo''

Volteo la mirada de Kaoru hacia el estante, tomo un libro sobre la condesa Bathory y se dirigió a la caja registradora. Una vez allí empezó a hojear el libro hasta que una mano le dio una palmadita en el trasero. Una vez más, va a golpear al culpable en la cara, ahora con su libro. Sin embargo, esta vez, la persona sostiene el libro con su mano, sonriendole. ''¡Hola bonito~!'' lo saluda un hombre alto con el cabello rubio ondulado y Týr suspira.

''¿Puedo ayudarte?'' pregunto y el francés sonrió. ''Mi nombre es Francis, y me encantaría llevarte a una cita, _mon ami~_ '' dijo Francis con dulzura y Týr aparto la mirada, molesto. ''Voy a pasar... y no toques mi trasero otra vez'' ''¿Él también acomodo tu bolsillo? Realmente debes arreglarlo'' salto Kaoru, apareciendo de la nada y Týr salto, mirando sorprendido al asiático y sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado.

''¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con el bolsillo?'' pregunto Francis y a los dos adolescentes les tembló una ceja. ''Francis... dime que estas bromeando'' le pidió Týr. ''¡No! ¡Yo solo agarre esa pequeña cosita porque prácticamente me estaba llamando~!'' Francis rió antes de que el moreno lanzase a Týr hacia su hombro. ''Vayámonos, alejémonos de este pervertido'' dijo Kaoru y Francis miro confundido como el asiático pagaba el libro y sacaba a un horrorizado Týr de la tienda. ''¿Que...? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame!'' demando Týr, saliendo de su shock y golpeando el trasero del otro.

''No, él te molesto'' dijo Kaoru y Týr lo miro. ''Ok, es cierto pero... ¡esa no es una razón para _**secuestrarme**_ de una tienda! ¿Y de todos modos, a ti que te importa?'' pregunto, avergonzado de que el otro camine por la calle como si nada. ''No te estoy secuestrando, te estoy rescatando. Cualquier buen compañero de trabajo lo haría'' dijo el asiático y Týr gimió, aceptando su derrota. ''Encantador... pero no podrías... no sé, ¿quedarte cerca de mí para que se mantuviera alejado?'' ''Lo conozco, no habría funcionado''

''¿A donde vamos de todos modos?'' pregunto Týr y Kaoru volteo a verlo. ''A mi casa'' ''¡D-de ninguna manera! ¡ ** _NO_** volveré allí!'' rezongo el más bajo y Kaoru se quedo callado por un minuto. ''Entonces te llevare a tu casa.'' ''Perfecto'' asintió Týr, finalmente podría leer su libro en paz. Sin Kaoru, sin Francis, ni siquiera Tore o Mathias. FINALMENTE tendría tiempo a solas para leer.

Después de algunas vueltas equivocadas, el estomago de Týr empezó a doler. ''Uf... Kaoru... ¿podrías bajarme...? Esta posición duele...'' se quejo, ruborizándose, con su pervertida mente adolescente malinterpretando sus palabras. ''Si, esta bien'' dijo Kaoru, apoyándolo con suavidad en el suelo. ''Así que... ¿donde queda tu casa?'' pregunto el asiático, haciendo que Týr se estremezca. ''... nunca haz estado allí''. ''En realidad no'' contesto Kaoru, Týr suspiro. ''¿Entonces porque te ofreciste a llevarme?'' El asiático lo miro confundido. ''Porque eso es lo que querías... ¿recuerdas? Podrías haber hablado en cualquier momento'' Týr sintió el regreso del tic en su ceja. ''¡Todo lo que podía ver era tu culo! ¿Como podría guiarte?'' Kaoru sonrió. ''¿Miraste mi trasero durante media hora? ¡Que suerte tienes!''

''¡Ah~! ¿Así que te lo llevaste para tenerlo para ti solito~? ¡Ya veo!'' arrullo Francis, apareciendo detrás de Týr. Kaoru lo miro y tomo rápidamente la muñeca del más bajo, tirando de él para poder abrazarlo desde atrás. ''Si, él es mio. Ahora vete'' Týr se sonrojo y combatió las ganas de gritarle, decidiendo hacerlo después de que ese tipo espeluznante desapareciera.

''Hmm... esa mirada molesta en su rostro dice que estas mintiendo'' dijo Francis y Týr volteo la mirada hacia otro lado con nerviosismo. ''De cualquier manera, el no esta interesado en ti. Vete'' señalo Kaoru y Francis se molesto. ''Solo trato de ser amable~''

 _''¿Q' 'sta p'snd' aqu'? (¿Que esta pasando aquí?)''_ los tres se voltearon y Týr se relajo visiblemente al reconocer a su vecino Berwald. ''Este tipo esta acosando a Týr'' explico Kaoru, Francis se sobresalto. ''¡N-no es cierto! ¡Y-yo s-so-solo me d-dirigía a casa!'' el francés huyo rápidamente hacia la otra dirección y Týr se soltó de los brazos de Kaoru. _''T'n c'id'd' c'n 'se t'p', t'l v'z t' n'v' n' s't' aqu' la pr'x'm' v'z (Ten cuidado con ese tipo, tal vez tu novio no este aquí la próxima vez)''_ le aconsejo Berwald y Týr se estremeció. ''Él no es mi... nada. Excepto mi compañero de trabajo'' aclaro el adolescente y Berwald miro a Kaoru. ''Ya veo...'' murmuro, antes de girarse e irse.

''¿Nada más que un compañero de trabajo? Me lastimas, Týr'' dijo Kaoru inexpresivamente y Týr rodo los ojos. ''Si estas lastimado, demuéstralo'' El asiático pretendió estar ofendido. ''¿Quieres verme molesto? Bueno, eso no es muy agradable. Después de que pase tantas molestias para salvarte'' Týr, molesto, aparto la mirada. ''No soy una niña, puedo salvarme solo Ahora me voy a mi casa'' declaro y se dio vuelta para irse. ''¿Solo? ¿Con ese pervertido merodeando? Diviértete'' le dijo, pasando junto a él, para volver a su casa. ''Lo que sea...'' gimió Týr, yendo hacia el otro lado.

Saco su libro y empezó a leerlo por el camino hasta que sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Revolviéndose, se volteo y se encontró con un sonriente Francis. ''¡Hola~!'' ''Tu... no captas la indirecta, ¿verdad?'' le pregunto Týr antes de golpearlo con su libro de tapa dura. ''¡Ay! ¡No seas tan cruel! ¡Solo quería invitarte a almorzar para disculparme por mi comportamiento~!'' se quejo el francés, el menor negó con la cabeza;moviéndose fuera de su alcance. ''Voy a pasar. Vete'' le dice y Francis suspiro dramáticamente. ''Tan antipático~'' se quejo, pasando su mano por la espalda del joven, ganándose un pisotón en el pie.

''¡Hey, escucha, solo es un almuerzo~!'' volvió a quejarse y Týr, que ya sentía su acostumbrado tic en la ceja, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. ''Estoy yendo a almorzar con mi novio''. El rubio lo miro confundido. ''Pero ustedes dos no están en una cita, ni siquiera caminan juntos'' ''Si, estamos'' Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Kaoru sosteniendo una bolsa de supermercado. ''Lamento haber tardado, _wo de ai_ '' dijo Kaoru, caminando hacia Týr y besando su mejilla, provocando que se sonroje de un oscuro rojo remolacha. ''Aww, ¡esto no es divertido~! ¡Todos los lindos ya están tomados...!'' Francis suspiro con tristeza antes de alejarse. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y volteo a mirarlos. ''¡Llámame si alguna vez te aburres de él!'' Týr se estremeció. ''¡N-no va a pasar!'' volteo la mirada y vio una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Kaoru, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más. ''Cállate'' Kaoru lo miro, fingiendo inocencia. ''No dije nada. Aunque, es bueno saber que no te cansas de mi''. ''Te dije que te calles''. Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Týr miro hacia abajo, ruborizándose. ''Lo tenia bajo control''. Kaoru asintió. ''Lo vi. Pero si yo no me hubiera metido en tu mentira del novio, ¿que hubieras hecho?'' Týr hizo un puchero. ''No es asunto tuyo'' El moreno volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. ''Ya lo convertí en mi asunto. Ahora cállate y llévame a tu casa para que esta comida no se desperdicie'' El más joven lo miro sorprendido y suspiro. ''Bien, bien... vamos''

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Týr, el dueño de la casa saco libros y papeles de la mesa de café para poder poner la comida en ella. Kaoru abrió la bolsa y le entrego lo suyo a Týr, antes de comer su parte. Týr se quedo mirando sorprendido la comida. ''¿Como sabes que me gusta...?'' empezó a preguntar y mira a Kaoru. ''¿Qué quieres decir? Almorzamos juntos todos los días, sería un idiota si no supiera que te gusta''. Týr frunció el ceño, preguntándose si el seria capaz de comprar comida para Kaoru sin consultarle que quería. Dejo ir la idea, ya que, incluso si pudiera elegir correctamente, no habría manera de que esa situación ocurriera, así que le importaba un carajo. ''Entonces, ¿donde están tu hermano y su novio?'' pregunto Kaoru, paseando su mirada por la casa y Týr suspiro. ''Se han ido toda la noche, por eso fui a comprar un libro nuevo; así podía leer todo el día. _Solo.''_ dice deliberadamente y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Entonces apesta ser tú. Supongo que eres demasiado lindo para ser ignorado en público'' Týr se ruborizo, decidiendo rápidamente ignorar el comentario y comer. Cuando terminaran, seguramente Kaoru se iría; ¿verdad?

* * *

Más tarde

Týr miro molesto como Kaoru se paseaba por su casa. Debería haber sabido que el muy molesto no se iría. El optimismo nunca llevaba a ninguna parte. ''¿Cual es tu habitación?'' pregunto Kaoru y Týr apunto a la puerta principal. ''Aquella''. El moreno se lo quedo mirando un momento. ''No eres muy lindo cuando actúas así Týr'' dice, mirando la puerta de dos dormitorios y escogiendo la puerta que, el pensó, que podría ser la de Týr. ''Probablemente este es el tuyo, ¿verdad?'' pregunto, obviamente retoricamente, puesto que ya estaba dentro y asentía para sí mismo. ''Si, definitivamente es de Týr''

Týr sintió su clásico tic en la ceja izquierda y lo siguió. ''¿Y como sabes que es mi habitación?'' Kaoru apunto a las estanterías que cubrían cada pared. ''Tu historia de amor con los libros...'' Luego señalo el calendario de frailecillo sobre su cama. ''Y solo hay frailecillos en esta habitación'' Týr se ruborizo, ¿como Kaoru sabía tantas cosas sobre él?. ''L-lo que sea... ahora vete a casa'' le dijo, siendo ignorado cuando Kaoru se sentó y levanto la frazada de la cama para poder mirar debajo. ''¿Qué estas haciendo?'' pregunto Týr y Kaoru miro debajo de la cama vacía. ''Hm... esta habitación es tan aburrida, esperaba que hubiera algo interesante escondido aquí abajo'' ''¿Y que cosa se te ocurre que podría haber allí?'' pregunto el más joven y el otro siguió buscando debajo. ''Bueno, eres un adolescente saludable... así que-''

Su frase es interrumpida cuando Týr apoyo su pie fuertemente sobre su cabeza y la presiono fuertemente sobre el piso. ''Saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza ahora. No tengo ninguna de esas cosas. Y siento que mi habitación sea 'tan aburrida'. No todos tenemos habitaciones llenas de animales de peluche'' dijo Týr, arrepintiéndose al notar que un aura extraña cubría el lugar. ''¿Acabas de decir-?'' ''No recuerdo haber dicho animales de peluche'' Týr negó con rapidez apenas Kaoru se levanto del suelo. ''Lo dijiste, ¿verdad?'' pregunto y el rubio negó con la cabeza. ''Estas alucinando, te golpeaste la cabeza con mucha fuerza; deberías ir a casa y descansar'' dijo en vano, ya que el otro se le quedo mirando. No de forma amenazante, solo... intensamente. ''Yao te lo dijo, ¿cierto?'' Týr miro hacia otro lado. ''¿Me dijo que? Estas imaginando cosas. Vete a casa y duerme''

Aparto avergonzado la mirada y escucho que Kaoru suspiraba. ''Tener animales de peluche... no es algo horrible... suena bastante lindo... al menos un poco. P-pero es la ÚNICA cosa linda de ti. Y es la única cosa linda que... ¿D-DE QUE MIERDA TE RÍES?'' pregunto Týr sonrojado y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Es divertido... conseguir un cumplido de tu parte'' Miro el reloj en el escritorio de Týr y luego a este. ''Iré a casa ahora, para que puedas leer'' dijo el moreno, saliendo de la habitación. ''No tienes que hacerlo'' dijo Týr, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y al otro. ''... ¿qué?'' pregunto Kaoru y ambos quedan en un incomodo silencio mientras Týr tiene un ataque de pánico mental.

¿Por qué diablos dijo eso? ¡El quería que Kaoru se fuera! ¡Luego tendría la casa para el solo en la noche y-! ''Bueno... me voy... otra vez'' dijo Kaoru, llegando a la puerta antes de que Týr pudiera decir otra estupidez. ''D-dijiste que me enseñarías cosas sobre Hong Kong'' el moreno arqueo una ceja. ''Si... en el trabajo... ¿recuerdas?'' ''Bu-bueno...'' murmura Týr, decidiendo ceder y admitiéndose a sí mismo que no quería quedarse solo por la noche. Por supuesto que a Kaoru le diría una mentira. ''No quiero esperar hasta el lunes. Y de todos modos, allí es muy difícil conversar''

De repente, los labios de Kaoru se curvaron en una sonrisa. ''No quieres pasar la noche solo, ¿verdad?'' ''Yo no he dicho eso'' negó Týr, casi demasiado rápido, y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Esta bien, me quedare...'' Se acerco a Týr y le susurro al oído: ''Es bueno que no seas una chica, ¿eh?'' el rostro de Týr se coloreo de un rojo brillante y lo miro confundido. ''¿Q-que se supone que significa eso?'' Kaoru fue hacia la mesa de café y empezó a recoger la basura. ''Bueno, si fueras una chica... podrías estas asustado o algo así'' dice, sonriendo, y Týr gruño. ''¡He cambiado de idea! ¡Vete a casa!'' ''Oh, no, voy a quedarme'' dijo Kaoru, tirando las sobras a la basura. ''¡Yo-! Urrgghh... ¡te odio tanto!'' gimió Týr y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''No me importa''

* * *

 _N/A: ¿Qué es esto?... Yo ni siquiera... ¡Maldito capitulo! ¿Por qué eres tan random y troll? Pobre Francis... no tengo ni idea de como aparecio... se supone que Sadik tenía que aparecer... pero no lo hizo. Yo... si... lo siento. Este capitulo apesta... Pero tuve que hacerlo para que puedan dormir juntos de una vez. ¡SI, PODER DORMIR JUNTOS DE UNA VEZ! Dormir juntos es una obligación en todas las historias yaoi sobre adolescentes. ¡OBLIGACIÓN! Así son los hechos._

 ** _¡Aquí sigue! Tralalala~ Ya llega una parte divertida... jeje~ ¡Estoy traduciendo un fic NethCan! Si, NethCan... osea, Netherlands x Canada... Holanda x Canadá... nada, dejenme ser feliz. Así que cuando lo publique leanlo._**

 ** _¡Gracias Kira-writer por tu review! \\(*3*)/_**

 ** _!No olviden dejar favoritos o reviews a chibi-excel!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio... y tampoco ninguna de las películas que aparecen aquí._

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capitulo Cinco: Un Relevo Nocturno**

* * *

Týr gimió cuando Kaoru entro a la sala de estar con un álbum de fotos. ''... ¿qué haces con eso?...'' El moreno se sentó a su lado y lo abrió. ''Hmm... estoy buscando una evidencia de que eres capaz de sonreír''. Týr se estremeció, mirandolo aturdido. ''Déjalo''. ''Obligame'', dijo Kaoru y Týr se lanzo a agarrarlo, el moreno lo alzo encima de sus cabezas. ''Tú...'' Týr prácticamente se subió a su regazo y trato de quitarle el álbum. ''Hombre, Týr... a veces eres tan amable'' se burlo Kaoru y el rostro de Týr se coloreo de un rojo brillante. ''¡Yo... yo...! U-um... ¡solo dámelo, Kaoru!'' El moreno alzo una ceja. ''Puedes ser sorpresivamente descarado cuando quieres''

''¡N-no! ¡E-eso es...! ¡Y-yo solo quiero que me devuelvas mi álbum de fotos!'' se quejo Týr y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Lo recuperaras... cuando termine de mirarlo'' murmuro el moreno, manteniendo el libro sobre su cabeza mientras lo abría para ojearlo. ''Oh... que lindo'' Týr se estiro para agarrarlo, presionando accidentalmente su pecho contra el rostro de Kaoru. ''Hn... bueno'' murmura Kaoru y Týr se sonrojo aún más, saltando hacia atrás y cayéndose del sofá en el proceso. ''... Ay...'' el moreno alzo una ceja y miro hacia el adolescente avergonzado en el suelo. ''Que vista interesante'' comento y Týr volvió a sonrojarse, con sus piernas abiertas y con la mitad del cuerpo sobre el sofá. ''A-ayúdame a levantarme'' ordeno Týr y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Cuando termine con esto''

Se sento y volvio a abrir el álbum de fotos. ''Ay, mi... ¿tu hermano te puso un vestido? Con razón eres tan miserable'' Týr gruño y salto hacia arriba. ''¡P-para ya!'' se quejo y Kaoru lo miro, suspirando. ''No se porque odias que este mirando esto''. ''¡Porque te odio!'' grito Týr y Kaoru lo miro fijamente a los ojos. ''No es cierto'' El más bajo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. ''Conozco mis propios sentimientos; esto es odio'' Kaoru nego con la cabeza. ''Cree lo que quieras pero fuiste tú quien quiso que me quedara aquí esta noche'' señalo y Týr se coloreo de un rojo brillante. ''¡N-no es verdad! ¡Solo quería saber la historia de Hong Kong! ¡Ya lo hiciste así que puedes irte!''

Kaoru lo miro con curiosidad antes de encogerse de hombros. ''Como digas''. Se levanto y fue hacia afuera. Cuando llego a la acera una mano rodeo su muñeca. Miro hacia atras con indiferencia, encontrandose con un agitado Týr. ''... ¿que pasa ahora?'' pregunto a un ruborizado Týr. ''Yo... olvide de recoger el correo''. Kaoru arqueo una ceja. ''Así que... agarraste mi manga... porque olvidaste el correo?'' ''¡S-si! ¡Y a-aparte no deberías ir por esta calle solo a esta hora!'' dice, sosteniendo la manga de Kaoru mientras recogia su correo. ''... Entonces... ¿cuanto tiempo vas a mantener esta farsa?'' pregunto Kaoru y Týr miro el suelo mientras se ruborizaba. ''¿T-toda l-la noche?'' el moreno sonrio. ''Si eso es lo que quieres'' ''¡Y-yo no te quiero aquí toda la noche!... pero no retrocedere a mi palabra...'' dijo Týr y Kaoru asintio, a sabiendas que no había una 'palabra'. ''Claro''.

Volvieron a entrar y a acomodarse en el sillon, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro de Kaoru. ''¡Y-ya n-no sonrias! ¡R-realmente n-no te q-quiero aquí!'' tartamudeo Týr y Kaoru asintio. ''Por supuesto... así que respondeme algo, ¿dijiste alguna 'palabra' que especificaba que tenías que sostener mi manga toda la noche? No es que me queje, por supuesto.'' dijo Kaoru y el rostro de Týr se volvio a colorear de un rojo brillante, tirando de su mano rapidamente. ''¡E-eso es p-po..! ¡Cállate!'' le grito, alejandose del sonriente moreno. ''... Ay...'' murmuro Kaoru y Týr jadeo. ''Ni siquiera te estoy tocando'' ''No... Týr... Yo no-'' Se cubrio la boca y corrio al baño, cerrando la puerta. Týr lo siguio con rapidez pero se quedo fuera. ''¿K-Kaoru? ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?'' pregunto y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, por lo que abrio la puerta.

Adentro se encuentra a Kaoru sentado en el borde de la bañera. ''... si estas enfermo deberías volver a casa'' le dijo Týr y Kaoru nego con la cabeza. ''No, no estoy enfermo. La comida china me cayo mal. Hasta los americanos tienen mejor comida... '' contesto el moreno y Týr fruncio el ceño. Fue hacia el armario y saco algunos medicamentos para el estomago y enjuague bucal. ''Ten, te ayudaran con el dolor de estomago y a sacarte el mal aliento de la boca. Tenemos cepillos de dientes extras, si quieres'' Kaoru lo miro sorprendido un momentos antes de aceptar las cosas. ''Aceptare el cepillo de dientes''

Týr asintio y saco dos cepillos de dientes. ''Usa este y luego tiralo'' indico y Kaoru levanto una ceja. ''Tienes demasiados cepillos de dientes, ¿no crees?'' Týr suspiro. ''Si, porque son los que nos da el dentista y no usamos; a Tore le gustan los electricos'' Kaoru asintio y empujo suavemente a Týr fuera de la habitación. ''Esperame en la sala de estar'' Týr lo miro confundido. ''¿Eh? Pero...'' ''Voy a ducharme, Týr. Lo que me recuerda que necesito ropa de repuesto.'' Týr gimio. ''Lo que sea...''

* * *

Sala:

Týr espero hasta que Kaoru saliera y se sonrojo completamente. ''¿Q-que estas usando?'' pregunto tartamudeando y Kaoru se encogio de hombros. ''No me entraban tus pantalones, eran demasiado pequeños. Y la camisa también, todo lo que me entro fue el boxer... eres un niño muy pequeño'' Týr se tapo los ojos. ''¡T-tengo quince a-años! ¡Es obvio que mis ropas no van a entrarle a un tipo de diecinueve! ¡A-ahora cubrete!''se quejo y Kaoru se encogio de hombros. ''Bueno... podríamos llamar a Yao y pedirle que me traiga ropa y lo esperamos en la cama hasta que llegue. Me taparia con las sabanas'' Týr se estremecio. ''¿A que te refieres con ''esperamos''? ¡No dormire con un hombre medio desnudo!''

Kaoru se encogio de hombros y sonrio. ''¿Quien hablo de dormir?'' Týr se coloreo de un rojo brillante. ''¿Q-que...?'' ''No seas tan distraído, apenas son las ocho y hay que esperar a Yao. Dormir sería ridiculo'' dijo Kaoru y Týr simplemente lo observo. ''Y-yo no...'' Kaoru lo ignoro y tomo el telefono, llamando a Yao. ''Esta bien, voy a esperarlo en tu cama; puedes venir o no. Claro que puedo pensar que eres un pervertido si no vienes...'' le dijo y el rubio se sonrojo. ''¡N-no me importa ir contigo a la cama! A-Ademas, sería grosero dejarte solo, ¿cierto?'' El moreno sonrio para sus adentros. ''Oh, si, muy grosero''.

Los dos se sentaron en la cama, cubiertos por las mantas y separados por todo el espacio que Týr pudo poner entre ellos. Dio un pequeño bostezo y Kaoru levanto una ceja. ''¿Ya estas cansado?''. ''No... solo es... la costumbre...'' murmuro y a Kaoru se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. ''Si, los niños pequeños se cansan tan pronto se acuestan'' se burlo y el otro hizo un puchero. ''Cállate, idiota'' Kaoru se movio un poco y apoyo su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. ''¿Que piensas de la guarderia?'' pregunto y Týr respondio al instante. ''Me gusta. Pero... no me gusta levantarme tan temprano y la paga es muy poca. Y los niños pueden ser muy molestos...'' Kaoru observo como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Týr. ''Pero... también pueden ser muy lindos''.

Sono el timbre y Týr practicamente salto de la cama para atender la puerta. ''Hn... Nunca pense que iba a tener envidia de esos niños...'' murmuro Kaoru, siguiendo a Týr. Después de unos minutos, Yao irrumpio en la habitación seguido por un nervioso Týr. ''Y-Yao, se-señor...'' ''¡He traído todo-aru!'' Alzo una bolsa y la abrio, lanzando los objetos sobre la cama mientras lo iba nombrando. ''Tengo pijamas, ropa para mañana, snacks-!'' ''Yo tengo comida...'' murmuro Týr y Yao se encogio de hombros. ''¡Pero no es mi comida! ¡También traje una pistola de bengalas, un botiquin de primeros auxilios...!'' El chino continuo con su lista de cosas mientras Kaoru rodaba los ojos y Týr lo miraba confundido. ''... ¿iremos a la guerra?...'' murmuro, sin ser oído por Yao. ''¡Y por supuesto, ya que esto es para 'quedarse a dormir' he traído con-!'' Yao se detuvo al notar que Týr y Kaoru miraban inquisitivamente el paquete de condones en su mano. Rapidamente los escondio en su puño. ''Con... con... coooonnnn... Ok, no tengo nada. Olviden esto''.

Lanzo la bolsa sobre la cama y les sonrio a los chicos. ''¡Diviertanse! ¡Deje algunos números sobre el refrigerador!'' ''¿Cuando demonios te acercaste a-?'' empezo a preguntar Týr antes de ser interrumpido por Yao. ''¡Así que cuidense y buenas noches!'' dijo antes de irse. ''¿Que...? ¿Porque de repente me siento... invadido?'' pregunto Týr y Kaoru se limito a tomar uno de los pijamas de seda. ''Bienvenido a mi mundo'' se vistio y salio de la habitación, seguido por Týr. ''Así que... ¿por qué exactamente Yao te trajo con... con... esas cosas?'' pregunto Týr y Kaoru suspiro. ''Para él ya soy 'mayor' y tengo la necesidad de 'ser un hombre'. El hecho de que no he tenido citas lo mata. Asi que probablemente esperaba que contigo...'' ''¡BUENO, CONTIGO NO SERA!'' Negó Týr rapidamente y Kaoru rodo los ojos.

''¿Por qué yo iba a querer? Dudo mucho que seas mi tipo de amante'' dijo Kaoru y Týr gruño en silencio. ''¿Disculpa? Tu no sabes que ''tipo'' de amante quieres, a lo mejor yo podría sacudir tu mundo'' dijo el rubio, tratando de mantener la calma y enfriar la situacion. Kaoru lo miro por un segundo, tomando nota de las mejillas y los ojos rojos hinchados antes de reírse. ''Pfft! A veces eres demasiado suavecito. Es lindo'' dice el moreno haciendo que Týr se sobresaltara, agarrandolo con la guardia baja. ''¿Qu... que? ¿Estas riendo...? ¿Puedes reír? Mierda, el infierno va a congelarse, ¿o no?'' pregunto Týr y Kaoru se encogio de hombros, volviendo a su mirada inexpresiva. ''Viendo como me sonreiste antes y dijiste que podrías 'sacudir mi mundo'... supongo que el infierno se habrá congelado en un grado poco saludable''

Týr se sonrojo de un rojo brillante y tartamudeo como un idiota durante cinco minutos antes de formar una verdadera oración. ''¡Yo no-! Quiero decir, yo podría... ¡P-pero, pero yo no-! ¡NUNCA!'' Kaoru lo miro fijamente a los ojos. ''Oh, que decepción'' dijo y el otro simplemente lo miro. ''Cierra el culo''. ''¿Qué pasa con mi culo?'' pregunto Kaoru y Týr se giro, yendo hacia el sofá. ''¿No hay una respuesta nerviosa? Tal vez con la última se rompio algo... no es divertido si te lastimaste o algo así'' murmuro el moreno, sentandose a su lado. Týr se limito a encogerse de hombros y mirar el televisor. ''No hablaras, ¿cierto?'' pregunto Kaoru y Týr asintio. Después de unos minutos, el mayor se aburrio y se inclino para sacarle a Týr el control remoto, de paso besandolo en la mejilla. ''Eres lindo cuando haces pucheros'' susurro, asegurandose que sus labios rozaban la oreja de Týr.

Inmediatamente Týr dejo escapar un grito muy femenino y salto lejos del chico, poniendo una almohada en medio de ellos mientras Kaoru sonreía victoriosamente para sí mismo. ''¡M-mantente le-lejos!'' grito el menor y Kaoru se encogio de hombros, volviendo a mirar el televisor y haciendo zapping en los canales de peliculas gratis. ''Oye Týr, rompe tu muralla por un minuto y dime que es esto'' el aludido miro y vio que estaba en un canal de demanda libre. ''¿Eh? '¿Al caer la noche?'... ¿como una película de terror?'' pregunto y Kaoru se encogio de hombros. ''Supongo...'' Týr suspiro y le arrebato el control remoto, yendo al menú para buscar una buena pelicula. ''Piratas... Spiderbabe... ¿Las colinas tienen muslos?... ¿Qué carajo?'' Su acostumbrado tic aparecio en su ceja izquierda y Kaoru lo miro confundido. ''... ¿acaso son peliculas de sexo?'' pregunto y Týr jadeo, lanzandole el control remoto y tapandose los ojos.

''Cambia de canal, ¡ahora!'' lloriqueo y el moreno rodo los ojos, acomodandose en su lugar. ''Qué bebé...'' ''¡Tengo quince años! ¡No veo estas cosas!'' grito y Kaoru suspiro. ''Como que, eres un niño...'' el moreno le hizo caso y cambio de canal, dejando una de las peliculas. ''¿Q-que estas haciendo? ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido!'' chillo Týr y Kaoru le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. ''No pienses en esto como pornografía y piensalo como una entretenida pelicula... con sexo'' dijo Kaoru y Týr lo miro. ''No puedo... y-yo nunca he...'' el rostro del más joven se coloreo de un rojo brillante y se cubrio el rostro con una almohada cuando aparecio la primera escena de sexo. ''¡K-Kaoru! ¡Por favor, apagalo!'' El aludido lo miro sorprendido y le hizo caso. ''¿Estas... bien?'' pregunto y Týr mantuvo la almohada en su cara.

''Es solo una pelicula... ¿cuál es el...?'' Los ojos de Kaoru miraron hacia abajo y se ensancharon. ''Oh...'' ''¡T-te odio!'' silbo Týr, lanzandole la almohada en la cara y corriendo hacia el baño. El moreno aparto la almohada y volvio a prender el televisor, cambiando de canal, suspirando para sí mismo. ''Yong Soo no tiene ese problema... igualmente... él no tiene quince años...''

* * *

Luego:

Týr regreso en pijama y secandose el pelo. Miro hacia la mesa de café y se encontro con un tazon lleno de regaliz. ''Um...'' ''Debería haber sabido que iba a afectar así a un adolescente. Lo siento'' se disculpo Kaoru y Týr se sonrojo. ''¡No me afecto! ¡Solo quería tomar una ducha! ¡Metete en tus asuntos!'' el moreno se encogio de hombros. ''Lo siento'' ''Ya para de decir eso de una vez, es raro viniendo de ti'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru volvio a encogerse de hombros. ''Lo que sea'' el más joven se cruzo de brazos y se sento en una rabieta. ''Sin embargo, todavia te odio'' ''Lo superaras'' dijo Kaoru y Týr lo miro. ''Estas durmiendo en el sofá'' El moreno le devolvio la mirada y sonrio. ''Ya lo veremos''.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche:

Týr bostezo. ''Me voy a la cama'' Kaoru asintio. ''Buena idea, vamos'' el más joven lo miro. ''¡Yo me voy, tu te quedas!'' Kaoru puso mala cara. ''Que malo eres'' ''¡N-no me m-molestes! Me voy a la cama'' dijo Týr con firmeza, yendo pisando fuertemente hasta su habitación y Kaoru hablo detrás de el. ''Estare allí en breve'' ''¡Con un infierno estarás!'' silbo el más joven, golpeando su puerta cerrada. ''Creo que me gusta que se haga el dificil. La persecución se hace más interesante de lo que pense que sería'' Kaoru se dice a sí mismo al oír a Týr acomodar algo contra la puerta

* * *

La mañana siguiente:

Týr desperto y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada; realmente no quería ver a Kaoru. ''Nnn... estupido Kaoru...'' murmuro contra su almohada antes de darse cuenta de algo. Su almohada estaba respirando. El rostro se le coloreo de un rojo brillante y se apoyo en sus codos, listo para echar a Kaoru, cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba dormido. Su ira desaparecio rapidamente mientras miraba fijamente al mayor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, las largas pestañas cepillaban sus palidas mejillas, y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Týr volvio a sonrojarse, dandose cuenta de que lo estana mirando fijamente y que su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente en su pecho. Se dio vuelta y hundio su rostro en su almohada real. Esto no era bueno.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Si, esos eran los VERDADEROS TITULOS DE LAS PELICULAS! Yo y mis amigos nos morimos de risa con eso de ''las colinas tienen muslos''. DIVERTIDISIMO. Si... y mis amigos y yo creíamos que ''después del anochecer'' era una pelicula de terror... o al menos yo lo pensaba. Tenía un monton de ideas para este capitulo... y luego... me salio así... ¡Eso pasa cuando tengo que escribirlo en un papel! No se cuanto escribi o si quedo muy largo y ¡Argh! ¡Es muy hartante!... Debería conseguirme una computadora portatil pronto. *twitch* No. Lo Suficientemente. Pronto. Creo que... voy a cambiar esto a M. No se como pude pensar que podia ser apto para cualquiera desde un principio. Es que alguien me pregunto porque lo clasificaba en el texto como M... y le dije que no había escrito la parte M... PERO ESTA LLEGANDO. Así que... como... ¿esperarian hasta que yo haga una escena M? ¿O ya lo pongo como M? Creo que lo dejo como M... todo mio, probablemente habrá M ahora... pero, ¿y si no les gusta como quedo la parte M? Uf, lo que sea, todos los fics que escribi apenas llegan a clasificarse como M... (advirtiendo sobre la escena, obviamente, porque la gente me lo pedia)_

 ** _¡Perdón por haber tardado en actualizar! Hubo muchos problemas con la electricidad... y así los politicos quieren ganar votos... ay... x3x Encima este capitulo era el que me faltaba traducir, así que debe haber un monton de faltas de ortografía y eso... me vuelvo a disculpar TwT Pero el resto solo hay que revisarlos y listo~_**

 ** _Gracias por leer~ ¡Y dejen reviews y favoritos para chibi-excel!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio._

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capítulo Seis: Sintiéndote como un tonto enfermo de amor**

* * *

Hace ya dos semanas que Kaoru se quedo en la casa de Týr, y su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Se dio cuenta, a regañadientes, que posiblemente podría, posiblemente un poco; ok, podría estar muy locamente enamorado del estúpido moreno. También se había dado cuenta de algo terrible: cada toque y mirada de Kaoru hacia que su corazón se acelerara y su cabeza diera vueltas. Incluso cuando el chico simplemente decía su nombre, Týr sentía cosquillas en su estomago. Así podría entenderse que Týr buscara el consejo de un amigo; un amigo mayor.

Llamo a la puerta y fue rápidamente atendido por un hombre con el cabello moreno despeinado, sosteniendo un gato, y con otro colgando de su hombro. ''Hola Týr.'' saludo el hombre y él se acerco, acariciando a los gatos. ''Hola Heracles.'' ''Sadik esta en la sala de estar'' dijo Heracles y llevo a Týr hacia la habitación. El adolescente se sentó en el sofá más grande frente a su amigo. ''¡Hey! ¡Cuanto tiempo, chico!'' saludo Sadik sonriendo y Týr asintió; ''Ahora trabajo en una guardería, viejo. Estoy muy ocupado.'' Heracles se sentó en el sofá junto a Týr y lo miro inquisitivamente. ''¿Que ocurre?'' pregunto perezosamente y Sadik asintió. ''Si, ¿que te pasa? ¡Te ves molesto!'' Týr frunció el ceño. ''Creo que... quiero... Si, quiero a alguien.''

Los ojos de Sadik se iluminaron. ''¡Estas enamorado! ¿Oíste, Heracles? ¡Nuestro pequeño esta enamorado! Oh, ¡deberíamos decírselo a Tore y Mathias! ¡Así tenemos una cena de celebración! Así que, cuéntame... ¿es ese tipo Kaoru del que Tore me hablo?'' Týr se estremeció. ''Ustedes dos... ¿se juntaron para espiarme?'' ''Los cuatro, ¡Heracles y Mathias están incluidos~!'' explico Sadik, señalando a Heracles. ''Malvados... ustedes son malvados'' murmuro Týr.

''Oh, no, somos tan malvados que invitamos a dicho interés amoroso a almorzar~'' señalo Sadik y la ceja de Týr empezó a temblar. ''... Somos malvados'' murmuro Heracles, haciendo que Týr rabiara. ''T.E O.D.I.O.'' ''Ah, es bueno ver que no soy el único al que le dices eso'' dijo Kaoru mientras entraba a la habitación y se acomodaba junto a Týr. ''No te sientes conmigo'' murmuro el rubio y el otro envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo que se sonrojara de un color rojo brillante. ''Eres muy malo, Týr.'' ''Sh, cállate, ni siquiera suenas convincente. Y no me toques.'' se quejo el joven, acercándose más a Heracles.

Lo miro molesto y cruzo los brazos. ''¿Podemos darnos prisa y comer?'' Kaoru lo ignoro, fijándose en Sadik y Heracles. ''Es bueno conocer a los amigos de Týr. ¿Como se conocieron, ya que eres más grande?'' pregunto y Sadik se río. ''Me emborrache una noche y me tope con Týr. Heracles se había ido a la casa de Kiku, así que Týr me ayudo y me cuido toda la noche.'' Kaoru sonrió al ver el sonrojo del aludido. ''Que corazón tan dulce.'' ''Ca-cállate...'' murmuro Týr, hundiéndose en el sofá en un intento de desaparecer. Al notar esto, Kaoru lo miro. ''Así que si me emborracho, ¿cuidarías de mi?'' el rostro del islandés volvió a ponerse rojo y miro hacia otro lado. ''Y-yo, no. Tu tienes a otras cuatro personas en tu casa para que te cuiden.''

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Ellos no podrían cuidar de mi correctamente... Necesito a alguien vestido de enfer-'' ''¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA!'' siseo Týr y se movió más cerca de Heracles, casi encima de su regazo, que paso desapercibido para el dormido griego. ''¿Oh, no? Que pena...'' dijo Kaoru, notando que Sadik los miraba divertido en silencio. ''Oh, ¡mira que hora es! ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a un lugar!'' exclamo Sadik, sin engañar a nadie. ''Pueden quedarse si quieren pero Heracles va a estar dormido un buen rato y yo no sé cuando volveré. ¡Oh! ¿Porque no van a almorzar juntos? Bueno, ¡me voy~!'' Týr observo furioso como el turco se iba. '' _Anzviti...''_

* * *

Afuera:

Un enrabiado Týr salio de la casa seguido de un imperturbable Kaoru. ''¿Ocurre algo, Týr?'' le pregunto Kaoru sin compasión. ''N-no. Me voy a casa'' murmuro el adolescente, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su rubor. El estúpido de Sadik era un inútil. Solo lo hizo ir a su casa, y también a Kaoru, ¡y después los dejo solos! Incluso Heracles era un inútil. ''Espera...'' murmuro Týr para sí mismo, pensando. Heracles tomaba siestas, pero solo después de comer. Sadik obviamente cumplió su plan. Lo dejo solo con Kaoru, la única cosa que no quería que hiciera, para ayudarlo. '' _Anzviti...''_ maldijo entre dientes y Kaoru lo miro. ''Estas maldiciendo, ¿verdad?''

''... Tal vez...'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Así que... ¿tienes hambre?'' pregunto el moreno y, como si fuera una señal de humo, el estomago de Týr rugió. ''... Bueno... eso es un sí. Vamos a algún restaurant'' Týr lo miro molesto. ''¿A donde? Tu vomitas tu comida china.'' Kaoru se encogió de hombros y tomo su mano, haciéndolo sonrojar hasta sus orejas. ''Si, pero no vomito la comida italiana'' dijo, llevando al niño a un restaurant italiano cerca de allí. ''E-este lugar es un poco extravagante...'' comento Týr y espió a través de las cortinas de la ventana, viendo solamente a parejas. ''P-parece un refugio... para parejas.''

Kaoru camino detrás de él, haciendo que Týr se sintiera extrañamente nervioso. ''Hm... bueno, somos una pareja...'' Týr se tenso, sintiéndose shockeado. ''... de personas. Ni hablar de que tenemos el dinero. ¿Que importa?'' pregunto Kaoru antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. ''¡E-espera!'' Týr tomo su mano y tiro de él hacia atrás. ''¡Mira, es muy elegante! ¿No sera muy costoso? ¡Yo no-!'' ''Pagaré'' dijo el moreno rápidamente y Týr lo miro molesto. ''No, es un desperdicio de dinero.'' ''No es un desperdicio'' continuo Kaoru y Týr negó con la cabeza. ''Es un desperdicio Kaoru. Vi un lugar italiano mas barato por allá...'' ''No, comeremos aquí. Cuando como fuera suelo ir a lugares como este'' dijo el mayor, volteando a mirar a Týr. ''Además... estas vestido para un buen lugar.'' ''¡E-eso no es-!'' Týr paro su argumento al darse cuenta que no sería escuchado, Kaoru aprovecho para arrastrarlo dentro del lugar.

''Bastardo insistente'' susurro el menor y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''¡Bienvenido!'' dijo un italiano moreno feliz con otro chico idéntico a él, pero un poco más alto y con expresión miserable, yendo a una mesa cerca de ellos. Y otro más pequeño se dirigía hacia la cocina con varios platos. ''¡Seré su camarero esta tarde! ¡Por favor, siganme hacia su mesa~!'' siguieron al joven y una vez que se fue, Kaoru se dirigió a Týr. ''¿Ves? Es un lugar agradable'' murmuro y Týr miro el enrejado cubierto de rosas junto a ellos. ''Demasiado romántico'' dijo Týr antes de mirar sorprendido el menú. No era tan costoso después de todo.

''No esta mal...'' murmura y Kaoru asintió. ''¿El precio? Si, te preocupaste por nada'' Týr lo miro con sospecha. ''Has estado aquí antes, ¿verdad?'' ''Si'' respondió Kaoru y Týr sintió una extraña punzada de celos. ''¿C-con.. q-quien...?'' pregunto en voz baja y Kaoru simplemente lo miro. ''¿Importa?'' los ojos de Týr se ensancharon y empezó a sentirse nervioso. ''¡N-no! ¡Solo estaba... curioso! ¡Eso es todo!'' Kaoru sonrió y Týr se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con él. Otra vez. ''... Te odio, Kaoru'' ''Eso es vergonzoso. Por cierto, vine con Yao. El venía con Iván aquí pero cuando estaba ocupado en el trabajo me usaba como sustituto'' explica el moreno y el otro aparto la mirada, molesto. ''Eso tiene sentido. De todos modos, nadie seria tan estúpido para ir contigo a un sitio romántico'' murmuro, tomando un poco de agua y Kaoru alzo una ceja. ''¿Ah,si? Pero tú estas aquí''

Týr se ahogo con su bebida y necesito unos minutos para reponerse. ''¡Y-yo! ¡T-tu! ¡Y-yo n-no quería...! ¡Tú me arrastraste aquí contigo!'' dijo finalmente y Kaoru señalo la puerta. ''No voy a detenerte si quieres irte.'' Týr aparto la mirada, avergonzado. ''E-eso... no puedo dejarte aquí solo. Es de mala educación. Y me gusta la comida italiana...'' Kaoru sonrió. ''Ya veo. Entonces supongo que eres estúpido por voluntad propia'' Týr lo miro. ''Te odio.'' ''¿Veee~? ¿Los amantes discuten?'' pregunto el camarero y Týr se coloreo de un rojo brillante. ''¡N-no! ¡N-nosotros no-!'' Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el italiano suspiro de alivio. ''¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Una pareja nunca debe discutir! Sobre todo en un lugar para el amor~'' Kaoru asintió cuando Týr lo miro horrorizado. ''Estoy de acuerdo''

''¿Y que van a querer~?'' pregunto el camarero y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Voy a pedir el pollo Alfredo'' dijo y miro a Týr. ''Um... supongo que... la berenjena parmesana...'' el camarero asintió con la cabeza y se fue. El resto de la comida transcurrió bastante bien, hasta que uno de los camareros discutió con un camarero español por haberlo besado en la mejilla. Hubiera sido gracioso si los espaguettis que cargaba no se hubieran caído sobre la camisa de Týr. ''Ew...'' murmuro Týr y el italiano enfureció. ''¡CHIIIIGIIII! ¿YA VISTE LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER, ANTONIO? le grito al español, que puso mala cara. ''¡Lo siento Lovi!'' ''¡ES LOVINO, BASTARDO!''

Antonio suspiro y saco una servilleta mientras se acercaba a Týr para limpiar su camisa hasta que Lovino tomo su muñeca y lo alejo del joven. ''¡N-no puedes tocarle el pecho!'' se quejo Lovino y Antonio sonrió. ''¡Eres tan lindo~!'' él arrullo y le dio la espalda. Una vez que se fueron, Týr miro a Kaoru y noto una pequeña expresión de disgusto en su rostro. ''Vayámonos.'' Dijo y Týr asintió, ya habían comido de todos modos. Y se sentía incomodo con su ropa sucia. ''Esta bien.''

Fueron a la caja registradora y pagaron antes de irse. ''Tengo que ir a casa y cambiarme...'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru tomo su mano, tirando de él hacia un callejón vació. ''Quítate la camisa'' dijo el moreno, cerniendose sobre Týr. ''¿Qu-qu-qué? ¿Por eso me invitaste a almorzar? ¿Y porque yo-?'' Kaoru rodó los ojos y tiro de la camisa sucia del chico, asegurándose de que nadie podía verlo. Antes de que Týr pudiera reaccionar a estar sin camisa frente a Kaoru en un callejón, el moreno se quito la camisa y se la puso a Týr, quedando vestido solo con una sudadera con capucha. ''Para ser alguien tan inocente... de seguro te han pervertido'' se burlo y Týr gruño.

''¡Podríamos haber hecho esto en el restaurant!'' grito Týr y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Quería ver si te shockeabas. Esperaba que te desmayaras'' dijo con honestidad y Týr lo golpeo en el hombro. '' _Far_ _ðú í rassgat!''_ silbo el islandés y Kaoru lo miro con los ojos abiertos. ''Bueno... eso no puede significar nada bueno.'' ''¡NO LO ES!'' dijo Týr, yéndose furioso . ''¿Porque te enfadas tanto? Te he hecho bromas peores que esta'' señalo Kaoru, siguiendo al chico. ''¡Y-yo! ¡E-eso es porque-!'' las palabras de Týr murieron en sus labios, no podía decirle esas palabras a Kaoru; por un momento, un momento muy roto, él había esperado más.

* * *

Casa de Týr:

Týr llevo a regañadientes a Kaoru a su casa, ignorando las miradas de Tore y Mathias cuando lo llevo a su habitación. ''Estas aquí para que me cambie. Solo para eso'' dijo el mas joven y el otro se encogió de hombros. ''Lo que sea'' Týr se cambio y se apresuro a tomar a Kaoru y empujarlo fuera de su casa. ''Así que... ¿encontraste algo?'' pregunto Tore luego de ver la cabeza de Kaoru desaparecer por la puerta y Týr se sonrojo. ''Si, al idiota de Sadik.'' ''Fue mi idea'' señalo su hermano mayor y Týr rabio. ''Entonces tú eres el idiota.'' ''¿No te divertiste en tu cita?'' pregunto Tore y Mathias frunció el ceño. ''¡Awww, que lastima! ¡Tal vez sea la próxima vez!'' Týr se estremeció. ''¡Yo ni siquiera le he preguntado! ¡Y no fue una cita!'' señalo y los otros dos sonrieron. ''Así que... ¿fue divertido~?'' se burlo Mathias y Týr frunció el ceño. ''No lo fue. Pero no deberías asumir tan rápido las cosas. Es de mala educación''

Tore fue hacia los dos chicos, que ahora discutían, y acaricio el hombro de Týr. El miro la expresión en blanco de su hermano hasta que el hombre hablo. ''Estoy seguro que la próxima salida sera mejor''. ''¡NO HABRÁ UNA PRÓXIMA VEZ!'' grito el más joven y Mathias rió. ''Que adorable~ Esta en la fase de la negación. ¿No es adorable, Tore~?'' El aludido asintió en silencio y Týr rodó los ojos, regresando a su habitación. No fue una cita. Y no iba a caer en el mismo truco dos veces.

* * *

 _N/A: Anzviti: Maldición_

 _Far_ _ðú í rassgat: Vete a la mierda_

 _... Bueno... esto... no es lo que había planeado en absoluto. En realidad... esta parte no debería haber salido en el capitulo... Y OMG! ¡SPAMANO EN UN FIC HONGICE! Bueno, es justo ya que hubo menciones HongIce en mi fic Spamano... de todos modos... lo siento si no es bueno._

 ** _A los pocos amantes del HongIce espero que les siga agradando esta traducción... no es perfecta... pero bueh xD_**

 ** _Encima se ha roto mi celular... mi yaoi... mi música... hoy estoy que los odio a todos alksjdkfjla._**

 ** _¡Dejen favoritos y reviews a chibi-excel!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer~_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece._

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capitulo Siete: Un día agitado**

* * *

Týr bostezo cuando Tore se detuvo frente a la guardería. Los viernes por la mañana eran los peores, por no mencionar que la sensación de incomodidad que sentía cuando estaba con Kaoru había aumentado. Apenas apoyo un pie dentro del edificio, su pierna fue abrazada por una de las niñas. ''Ah... hola Lilly...'' ''¡Él esta detrás de mí, Týr! ¡Él esta detrás de mí!'' se río y Týr miro a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con un joven que se acerco hacia ellos y alzo a la niña en sus brazos. ''¡Uwwwaahhh! ¡Hermano mayor me atrapo!'' exclamo Lilly y el hombre le sonrió a Týr. ''Hola, soy Elliot, el hermano de Lilly'' se presento y Týr asintió. ''Soy Týr''.

Los ojos del joven se iluminaron y bajo a Lilly al suelo. ''¡Ah! ¡He oído mucho sobre ti! Tu y el tal... Kaoru. Si, Lilly lo odia porque ustedes dos son muy cercanos''. Týr se sonrojo. ''No lo somos''. ''Mentir no es lindo, Týr'' dijo Kaoru, asomándose detrás del adolescente y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. ''Aléjate de mi. No me interesa tu opinión sobre lo que es o no es lindo'' Elliot los miro y sonrió. ''Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar. ¡Fue un gusto conocerte en persona!'' Týr asintió torpemente. ''Esta bien...''

''¿Qué haces esta noche?'' le pregunto Kaoru, agarrando a Týr con la guardia baja. ''Algo que no te implique a ti''. ''Es una lastima que tengas que cancelar una noche tan divertida. Iras al festival de esta noche conmigo'' dijo el moreno y Týr sintió el ya acostumbrado tic en su ceja. ''¿Que te hace pensar que yo-?'' ''Porque sabes que quieres'' susurro Kaoru juguetonamente en su oído antes de irse. ''T-tú... maldito... bas-'' ''¡El lenguaje!'' exclamo Yao, cortando a Týr. ''C-cierto... lo siento'' gimió el islandés y fue a ayudar a los niños a sacar los juguetes.

* * *

Más tarde:

Týr se volteo y vio a Lilly mirandolo con los ojos muy abiertos. ''¿Q-que pasa, Lilly?'' ''Te ves feliz, Týr'' contesto ella y señalo sus propios labios. ''Tu boca estaba como... ¿como dice Yao que se dice...?'' ¡Media sonrisa! ¡Toooooooda la mañana! ¿Te gusto conocer a mi hermano~?'' pregunto Lilly con entusiasmo y Týr se ruborizo, a sabiendas que no era por su hermano, y que la persona responsable de esa 'media sonrisa' ya estaba consciente de ella. ''U-um... si... parecía muy agradable'' Ella sonrió ampliamente y salto con alegría. ''¡Yay~! ¡Deberías casarte con mi hermano mayor y convertirte en mi hermana mayor!''

Týr palideció y se estremeció. ''Yo... no funciona de esa manera... Soy un chico. Además yo...'' ''Ya pertenece a alguien'' dijo Kaoru, asomándose detrás de Týr. ''Oh... bien...'' dice Lilly con tristeza y se va. ''Yo no le pertenezco a nadie'' se quejo Týr molesto y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''No es que tu sepas...'' ''Cállate'' gruño el adolescente y Kaoru sonrió. ''Por cierto, Yao te necesita para ir al B & G club para recoger a un pequeño. Él no suele venir aquí así que deberías llevar a su primo para que no piense que eres un violador'' dice Kaoru y Týr rodó los ojos. ''Tu punto de vista es tan encantador. Ademas, ¿no deberías hacerlo tú?''

El moreno negó con la cabeza. ''Tengo que ir con el coche a buscar comida, se nos acabo. Así que toma a Lilly y ve''. Týr suspiro. ''¿Soy yo o Lilly siempre esta conmigo aquí...?'' Kaoru se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, haciendo que Týr se ruborice. ''Podrías tener peores aduladores sobre ti'' ''Lo tengo. Te tengo a ti...'' murmuro Týr, mirando molesto hacia otro lado. ''Un dulce hablador, eso es lo que eres'' dijo Kaoru y Týr soltó un quejido. ''¡Lilly, vamos a dar un paseo!'' dijo en voz alta, alejándose de Kaoru y tratando de ignorar a los otros niños que se quejaban por no poder ir.

* * *

B & G Club:

Týr llevo a Lilly a una escalera al costado del gimnasio mientras el niño seguía practicando. Los estúpidos deportes eran una perdida de tiempo. ''¡Hey, hey! ¡Vamos a jugar al juego de las preguntas!'' dijo Lilly felizmente y Týr la miro con curiosidad. ''¿Y como se juega a eso?'' pregunto y la niña se paro frente a él con entusiasmo. ''¡Los dos respondemos a las preguntas que hace el otro! ¡Yo empiezo! ¿Te gusta Kao-chan?'' pregunto Lilly y Týr miro a su alrededor con cansancio, como si Kaoru fuera a aparecer de la nada. _Eso podría llegar a suceder_. Cállate. ''... Sí... ¿verdad?'' pregunto él y ella asintió con la cabeza. ''¡Mhmm! ¡Se ha vuelto mucho más agradable y más involucrado con nosotros desde que llegaste! ¡Antes él se escondía en el techo!''

Týr suspiro mientras se inclinaba contra la escalera. ''Ya veo...'' ''¡Ok, es mi turno de nuevo! ¿Cuanto es dos más dos?'' pregunto Lilly y Týr sonrió un poco. ''Cuatro.'' ''¡Si! ¡Sabes, yo se cuanto es dos por dos!'' Týr se inclino hacia adelante, divertido por su entusiasmo. ''¿Ah, si? ¿Cuanto es?'' ''¡También es cuatro! ¡Mi hermano mayor me lo dijo!'' contesto ella y él asintió con la cabeza. ''Eso es correcto. Si te gusta la multiplicación, puedo enseñarte un truco divertido para los nueves'' dijo Týr y los ojos de la niña se iluminaron. ''¿Enserio? ¡Ok!'' exclamo, sentándose a su lado.

''¡Ok! Pon tus manos delante tuyo con las palmas hacia abajo'' dijo Týr, haciéndolo también. ''Ahora... dime un número.'' ''¡Cinco!'' dijo ella con entusiasmo y él asintió con la cabeza, asomando el quinto dedo de su mano izquierda. ''Saca ese''. Lilly hizo lo que le indico y lo miro con expectación. ''Ahora cuenta cuantos tienes en esa mano'' dijo Týr y ella lo hizo. ''¡Hay cuatro!'' ''Cierto. Ahora piensa en ellos como si fueran dieces. ¿Cuanto es?'' pregunto y la niña pensó. ''Um...'' Týr le mostró cada dedo y empezó a contar. ''Diez, veinte, treinta...'' ''¡Cuarenta!'' dijo ella con entusiasmo y él asintió con la cabeza. ''Así que hay cuarenta de ese lado, ¿cuantos hay del otro?'' ''¡Cinco!'' ''Así es, ¿los pones juntos y son...?'' ''¡Cuarenta y cinco!'' exclamo Lilly y él asintió.

Le mostró todos los demás y como el truco solo funcionaba para los nueves, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por como logro vincularse con una niña gracias a las matemáticas. Continuaron así por diez minutos, hasta que dos niños se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos cuando no estaban mirando. Siguió jugando con los dedos de Lilly hasta que, antes de darse cuenta, la cara de la niña quedo estampada contra la acera. ''¿Lilly?'' Týr miro confuso a su alrededor y se encontró con un niño asustado. ''¿Que hiciste?'' le pregunto con calma, levantando a Lilly y acomodándola en su regazo.

''¡Y-Yo...! ¡Lo siento! Pensé que podía saltar sobre ella, pero-'' el niño se disculpo con ella de nuevo antes de volver corriendo al gimnasio. ''¿Estas bien?'' le pregunto Týr y Lilly asintió, sollozando. ''Hm... estas llena de tierra...'' murmuro, sacando las hojas y ramitas de su cabello mientras ella se acomodaba mejor en su regazo. El entrenador salio del lugar mientras él seguía concentrado en limpiarla y pensando como tranquilizarla. ''¿Ella esta bien?'' le pregunto y Týr asintió. ''Ella va a estar bien, vamos a limpiarla en la guardería'' el hombre asintió con la cabeza. ''Terminaremos en un minuto, te lo prometo''

Cuando él se fue, Lilly se paro frente a Týr con las manos extendidas. ''Dime un número, Týr'' dijo y Týr le sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. ''Siete...''

* * *

Más tarde:

Una vez que regresaron y Týr termino de ordenar, apareció Kaoru. _Claro que si_. ''Así que... ahora golpeas a los niños, ¿eh?'' ''Cállate y vete'' murmuro Týr y el otro se sentó a su lado. ''No, voy a quedarme. Vi que le enseñaste a Lilly el truco de los nueve.'' comento, mirando como la niña se lo enseñaba a los otros estudiantes. ''Si... ella estaba aburrida.'' ''Así que... ¿pensaste que usar las MATEMÁTICAS la entretendría?'' Týr se encogió de hombros. ''Funciono, ¿no?'' se estiro un poco y se levanto, mirando a Kaoru. ''Tengo cosas que hacer más tarde''

''Tú te vas de aquí conmigo'' dijo Kaoru y Týr se sonrojo. ''¿E-eh? Pero tengo que cambiarme...'' ''¿Por qué? Te ves bien'' dijo el moreno y Týr se sonrojo, apartando avergonzado la mirada. ''Ca-cállate'' Kaoru sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. ''... Lindo...'' murmuro, levantándose y yéndose. Týr gimió y fue a ayudar a Lien con los platos. ''¡Týr! Um...'' murmuro un pequeño niño, mirando el suelo con nerviosismo. ''¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?'' pregunto Týr y el niño señalo una de las casitas de juego en el patio. ''A mi amigo le esta sangrando la nariz'' dijo y Týr asintió, yendo al lugar y viendo al niño cubierto de la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz. ''... Ah, realmente tiene una hemorragia nasal. Ven conmigo al baño'' le pidió Týr, ayudando al niño a salir de la casa y llevándolo al baño.

''Límpiate'' le indico al niño, poniéndole unas toallitas en la mano. ''Toma este pañuelo y mantén la cabeza en alto'' le dio el pañuelo y el niño siguió sus ordenes. ''Ahora, bien... ¿estaban jugando rudo?'' pregunto y el niño negó con la cabeza. ''... ¿Vas a hablar?...'' pregunto Týr confundido y el niño negó con la cabeza. ''Yo... no puedo...'' murmuro con voz ronca. ''Ah, ¿estas enfermo?'' pregunto Týr y el niño asintió. ''Vamos, te llevare a que te acuestes''

Tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia una camita. ''Aquí, hoy solo dormirás y le diré a Lien que te prepare un poco de sopa'' el niño asintió de nuevo y Týr salio de la habitación. Regreso rápidamente con la sopa y un cambio de ropa ya que las otras estaban manchadas con sangre. ''Aquí tienes'' el niño le sonrió y se cambio de ropa antes de comer. ''Tengo que irme, pero quédate tranquilo'' le dijo Týr y salio de la habitación. ''¿Así que conseguiste un rato libre para darte una mano en el cuarto de atrás?'' se burlo Kaoru y Týr se le quedo mirando. ''Voy a lastimarte. Y lo disfrutare'' ''Si lo disfrutas es porque eres un sadista, Týr'' señalo el moreno y a Týr le regreso el tic en su ceja. 'Vete.''

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y señalo el reloj. ''Ya casi es hora de irse. Así que, ¿primero quieres ir a comer o a los juegos?'' Týr se sonrojo. ''Preferiría... ir a la cama'' Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon un poco. ''¿Ir a la cama?'' Como que es extraño pero te seguiré...'' el más joven dejo escapar un fuerte grito y le dio una patada. ''¡NO CONTIGO! ¡ESTOY CANSADO! ¡LOS NIÑOS SE HAN LASTIMADO TODO EL DÍA Y SOLO QUIERO DORMIR UNA SIESTA!'' Kaoru se le quedo mirando por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. ''Estarás bien. Iras a la cama cuando llegues a casa'' Týr lo fulmino la mirada antes de salir pisando fuertemente.

* * *

Después del trabajo:

Týr bostezo y se estiro mientras miraba a Kaoru. ''¿Así que vamos a caminar?'' ''No, usaremos el auto de Yao. A él lo recogerá Iván'' explico Kaoru, llevándolo hasta el auto. ''Preferiría no tomar algo de Yao...'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru rodó los ojos. ''No va a regañarte si ocurre algo. Todo sera culpa mía'' el más joven se relajo un poco. ''Bueno... si todo va a ser tu culpa...'' el rubio entro al auto y señalo una farola. ''Ve a toda velocidad. Ah, y no te preocupes por abrocharte el cinturón''

Kaoru lo miro. ''Sigue hablando así y voy a tener que castigarte.'' ''Estar en tu presencia es suficiente castigo'' murmuro Týr, cruzando los brazos con molestia. ''Tu coqueteo es demasiado audaz, me estas abrumando'' dijo Kaoru sarcásticamente y Týr lo fulmino con la mirada. ''Vete a morir en un incendio.'' ''Por favor, estas haciendo que me caliente'' se burlo el moreno y Týr se sonrojo fuertemente. ''¡N-no vuelvas a decir eso delante de mí nunca! ¡Pervertido!'' ''Eres un bebé...''

* * *

 _N/A: ¡OH DIOS MIO, ESTO APESTA! DX ¡Pido disculpas! Quería mostrar a Týr interactuando más con los niños, así que use dos cosas que me pasaron a mí y las puse... pero idk... no me gusta... el siguiente capitulo sera el último. Probablemente. Altamente probable._

 ** _Dos capítulos más y chau, chau, adiós..._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer~! ¡Dejen reviews y favoritos a chibi-excel!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio._

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capitulo Ocho: Fuegos artificiales y música de los años ochenta**

* * *

Después de comer Kaoru llevo a un ''super entusiasmado'' Týr al festival. En todos los años que había vivido aquí, Týr todavía tenía pendiente ir a un festival. Bueno, hubo uno hace un tiempo y fue junto a Tore y Mathias, este último trato de que Týr se fijara en un vendedor de globos ya que le había gustado uno que tenía forma de Bob Esponja. Incluso Tore lo animo, ya que había uno en forma de conejo rosa. Así era su familia.

Corriendo los recuerdos traumantes a un lado, la feria no era tan mala. Había un gran mirador en la parte inferior de una colina donde algunas personas hacían karaoke, nada mal en algunos casos, unos doce puestos de juegos y comida, una fila de mierda para todas las atracciones y un gran escenario. ''¿Qué piensas, Týr?'' pregunto Kaoru y el aludido rodó los ojos. ''Es bueno... más de lo que esperaba de esta ciudad'' ''Harsh'' se quejo el moreno delante de él, guiándolo hacia las atracciones. ''¿A que lugar quieres ir?'' Týr miro a su alrededor, hizo amago de contestar cuando sintió un peso estrellándose contra su pierna, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Por suerte Kaoru reacciono rápidamente y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura para sostenerlo.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo para ver que era y se encontraron con la pequeña Lilly. Si ella fuera mayor, Týr diría que lo estaba acosando. ''¡Týr, Týr! ¡Hola, hola!'' dijo la niña con entusiasmo, sonriendole al adolescente. ''Umm... hey...'' Lilly miro a Kaoru e hizo un puchero, aferrandose a la pierna de Týr con más fuerza. ''¿Qué hace él aquí?'' ''Estamos ocupados, vete'' dijo Kaoru molesto y Týr lo miro. ''Se bueno'' ''¡Tyyyyrrr! ¡Deja a Kaoru y juega conmigo!'' gimio Lilly y Týr suspiro, él se va del trabajo y espera no tener que lidiar con niños... sin embargo, ahora tiene a dos peleandose por él. ''Vine con Kaoru, lo siento Lilly''

''¡Lilly! ¡Ahí estas!'' exclamo el hermano de Lilly, que llego corriendo y alzo a la niña. ''¡Me preocupe mucho cuando desapareciste!'' volteo la mirada y se encontró con Týr. ''Bueno, hola de nuevo'' dijo Elliot dulcemente, sonriendole a Týr. ''H-hola... um...'' ''Elliot. Soy Elliot'' dijo el chico y Týr asintió. ''Ya lo sé'' Elliot soltó una risita. ¡Por supuesto! Así que, ¿les gustaría pasar el rato con nosotros?'' pregunto y Kaoru envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Týr. ''Lo siento, estamos en una cita'' Týr se sonrojo y Elliot los miro confundido. ''Oh... ya veo. No quiero importunar. Diviértanse'' Lilly empezó a retorcerse. ''¡NO! ¡QUIERO QUEDARME CON TÝR! ¡NO PUEDE QUEDARSE SOLO CON KAO-CHAN, VAN A HACER COSAS MALAS!'' lloriqueo y Elliot volvió a reír. ''Adiós a los dos''.

Kaoru agito la mano silenciosamente para despedirse, manteniendo su brazo alrededor del todavía aturdido Týr. ''Así que, ¿que quieres-?'' ''¿Esto es una cita?'' pregunto Týr y Kaoru lo soltó. ''¿Quieres que lo sea?'' el menor se ruborizo. ''¿E-enserio?'' ''Yo pregunte primero'' dijo Kaoru y Týr lo miro ferozmente. ''Técnicamente YO pregunte primero''. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo Týr, Kaoru lo tomo por la muñeca y lo arrastro a los autos chocadores. ''Solo vas a ignorar la pregunta... ¿Cierto?'' pregunto Týr, extrañamente de acuerdo con ese plan. ''Por ahora'' contesto Kaoru, entregando al hombre sus entradas y guiando a Týr dentro de la atracción.

Tan pronto como se encendieron, Kaoru golpeo el auto de Týr con el suyo, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara. ''¡K-Kaoru! ¡Eso fue-!'' ''Parte del juego'' lo interrumpió Kaoru y Týr rabio, persiguiéndolo rápidamente con su auto de choque. Después de unos minutos de perseguirse y chocarse entre sí, un tipo cualquiera golpeo el auto de Týr contra la pared. Kaoru lo miro por un minuto antes de perseguir al otro hombre, pateando su trasero hasta que el 'paseo' termino. Týr tiene que admitir que esa acción hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. Pero solo un poco.

Una vez que salieron de allí pasaron una media hora en distintos juegos, con Kaoru haciendo trampa para ganarlos todos. Para el final de la noche estaban llenos de bolsas con peces de colores y animales de peluche. Fueron de nuevo al auto para guardar todos los premios y Týr dejo las ventanas entreabiertas para los peces; sabe que no es necesario porque son peces, pero lo hace de todos modos. Cuando esta bajando la tercera ventana, Kaoru hace algo que lo sorprende; baja él mismo la tercera ventana. ¿No debería el moreno burlarse de él por esto? Se supone que así funcionaba en general.

''Estas siendo tan agradable...'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Se supone que así debe ser. ¿Verdad? Cuando pasas tiempo a solas con la gente'' el menor se ruborizo. ''Supongo...'' ''Vamos, quiero ir al scrambler'' dijo Kaoru, tomando la muñeca de Týr y arrastrándolo lejos de los autos. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Týr se mueve lo mas lejos posible de él ya que había un espacio como para cuatro personas y ellos eran solamente dos. El hombre se acerco a ellos y comprobó las cerraduras antes de volver a la... cosa, Týr no sabe como se llama y realmente no le importa, y golpea el botón de inicio.

Por supuesto que al principio se mueve con lentitud, pero aún así Týr se desliza hacia Kaoru y luego hacia atrás otra vez. Lo mira para ver si él tiene el mismo problema. Pues no. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que solo él y algunos niños tienen el mismo problema. Era muy molesto. El juego comenzó a acelerar y volvió a golpearse con el lado derecho de Kaoru. Muy fuerte. Luego, gimiendo de dolor, se golpea nuevamente contra el otro lado, sin poder sostenerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de moverse. Nuevamente se golpea contra Kaoru, sin embargo, esta vez un brazo envuelve su cintura y lo ajusta contra él, haciéndolo quedarse quieto. ''Eres muy delgadito, Týr'' le dice Kaoru y Týr se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado. ''D-déjame en paz...''

El juego empieza a ir más rápido, el paisaje que los rodea se vuelve más borroso, y Týr siente como sus caderas se golpean levemente con las de Kaoru. Probablemente le quedara un moretón negro o azul y Yao matara a Týr. Genial. Después del juego, Kaoru ayuda a Týr a salir de la atracción y lo arrastro hacia el escenario en la colina. Para su extrañeza, consiguen buenos asientos aunque estuvieron mucho tiempo paseando, lo que le hace a Týr cuestionarse si la banda es buena. ''Quédate aquí, iré al coche a buscar una manta'' dijo Kaoru y Týr asintió, sentandose en el suelo, mientras el moreno se iba corriendo.

Regreso con rapidez y estiro una gran manta sobre el pasto para poder sentarse. ''¿No hay sillas?'' pregunto Týr y Kaoru lo miro con lo que posiblemente era un signo de molestia. ''No, no hay sillas'' ''Hm... no tengo en donde apoyarme... '' murmuro el adolescente y Kaoru se señalo. ''Apóyate en mi'' dijo casualmente y el rostro de Týr se coloreo de un rojo brillante. ''N-no voy a...'' Kaoru no le hizo caso y envolvió un brazo a su alrededor, tirando de él otra vez. ''Vamos, y deja de protestar'' ''Eres molesto...'' murmuro Týr,, acomodando la espalda contra el hombro de Kaoru.

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio antes de que la banda se acomodara en el escenario y comenzara a cantar música de los ochenta. ''Oh... es una de esos tipos de bandas...'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru lo miro. ''¿Tienes algo en contra la música ochentera estadounidense?'' ''No... me gusta. Solo que no me dijiste que tipo de banda era y me dio curiosidad'' murmuro antes de que quedaran en silencio otra vez. La banda cantaba todas las canciones ochenteras por excelencia; Thriller, éxitos de Tina Turner, y... por supuesto... un manojo de canciones románticas. Týr amaba en secreto esas canciones, toda la música de los años ochenta, y le esta resultando difícil no cantar. Se le escapan algunas palabras un par de veces y canturreo en voz baja, pero para cuando nota la pequeña sonrisa de Kaoru. A Týr no le gusta que lo oigan cantar.

Después de un par de horas la banda deja de tocar, dando paso a los fuegos artificiales que están a punto de comenzar. ''El año pasado les llevo veinte minutos acomodar todo después de que la banda termino de tocar, ¿quieres algo de comer?'' le pregunto Kaoru a un Týr medio dormido. El iba a decir que no, realmente preferiría quedarse así como estaban. No es que fuera a decírselo a Kaoru. NUNCA. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar; su estomago decide hacer caso omiso de sus deseos y gruñe. Ruidosamente. ''Lo tomare como un sí'' dice Kaoru, levantándose y haciendo que el aturdido Týr caiga sobre la manta. ''... Ay...'' el moreno rió en voz baja, haciendo que Týr casi sonría por el sonido. Kaoru tomo su mano y lo ayudo a levantarse, llevándolo hacia los stands de comida. ''¿Que quieres?'' pregunto el moreno y Týr miro el menú, todo era muy tentador.

''Um... helado de chocolate. Y limonada'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru saco su billetera. ''Esta bien'' ''¿Que-? De ninguna manera vas a pagar todo otra vez. Ya pagaste la cena'' se quejo el islandés y Kaoru negó con la cabeza. ''No. Mi idea, mi dinero'' Týr lo miro. ''No, no es justo. En las citas, las personas...'' se detuvo, sonrojándose. El no tenia la intención de traer el tema a coacción de nuevo. Kaoru miro al ahora silencioso Týr y se encogió de hombros, comprando la comida y arrastrando a Týr más cerca de él. ''Ten. Vamos a compartir la bebida, ¿de acuerdo?'' Týr lo miro nervioso y asintió, toda esta atención positiva de Kaoru lo estaba haciendo sentir raro.

''Vamos por el río'' dijo Kaoru, señalando los muelles al otro lado de los paseos. ''Esta bien... supongo'' murmuro Týr siguiéndolo, lamiendo su mano cuando su helado comenzó a derretirse. Estúpida noche calurosa. Caminaron en silencio hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido. Miraron hacia arriba, viendo que los fuegos artificiales ya habían empezado. ''Pensé que habías dicho veinte minutos...'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Supongo que hoy tienen prisa, por lo menos se ve bien en el río'' murmuro el moreno y Týr asintió, mirando los fuegos artificiales.

Mientras Týr esta fascinado por los colores y patrones iluminando el cielo, Kaoru aprovecha la oportunidad para inclinarse y lamer el helado fuera de la boca de Týr. Shockeado por la extraña sensación de la lengua de otra persona sobre su piel, Týr lo miro con los ojos abiertos. ''¿K-Kaoru...?'' ''Tenias algo en el rostro y no tenía una servilleta'' contesto el moreno antes de tomar del helado de Týr. ''También quería un poco de tu helado'' Týr lo miro nervioso. ''P-podrías haberlo pedido...'' murmuro, antes de tomar un poco del de Kaoru. Es lo justo después de todo.

Muy pronto, los fuegos artificiales terminan y vuelven al auto de Týr. ''¿Quieres venir?'' le pregunto Kaoru mientras guardaba la manta en el baúl. ''... no creo poder pasar más tiempo con tu familia aparte del trabajo...'' murmuro Týr y el moreno asintió. ''Entiendo, pero todos se han ido por el festival. Meilin esta en la casa de su amiga Elizabeta, Lien esta con su novio, Yong con un amigo y Kiku con su novio'' aclara Kaoru y Týr se sobresalta, al notar que falta un nombre en esa pequeña lista. ''¿Y Yao...?'' ''Con Iván'' Týr suspiro con alivio. ''Esta bien, supongo que puedo ir contigo''

Kaoru lo miro como sintiéndose aliviado. ''De acuerdo, vamos''

* * *

 _N/A: me equivoque... por lo menos habra un capitulo más XD De todas formas... Tengo que actualizar mi otra historia Spamano... así que... si..._

 ** _¡Bueno, el que viene es el último! Y por fin la cochinada... muajajaja (?)_**

 ** _¡Dejen reviews y favoritos a chibi-excel!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Ya reniego de él_

 **Crescent Meadows**

 **Capitulo Nueve: Una noche confusa**

* * *

Týr entro junto a Kaoru a su gigante, y extrañamente, vacía casa. ''Wow, realmente no están aquí...'' murmuro para sí mismo y Kaoru asintió. ''No, no están. Vamos, tengo video juegos en mi habitación.'' El moreno tomo su mano y lo llevo a su habitación. Se sentaron y Kaoru cambio la modalidad de la televisión para usar la consola. ''Ya vuelvo, voy a buscar algo de beber''. Týr asintió y se sentó, esperando a que el juego iniciara.

Después de que Kaoru salio de la habitación la imagen de una chica anime tímida, extrañamente parecida a Týr, apareció en la pantalla. ''¿QUE MIERDA?'' Grito, olvidando todos sus modales al ver fijamente esa imagen. ''¡K-KAORU! ¡PERVERTIDO!'' grito Týr y el aludido entro, apoyando las bebidas junto a él antes de mirarlo confundido. ''¿Que demonios tienes en los pantalones para que gr...?'' Kaoru miro la pantalla y luego a Týr. ''Wow... se parece mucho a ti, ¿no?'' pregunto y Týr se enfureció. ''T-tú... ¿qué es esto?'' farfullo y Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

''Uno de los juegos de Kiku. Cuando los termina, me los presta y los pongo en mi consola así juego con ellos...'' miro divertido a Týr. ''¿Crees que lo tengo porque se parece a ti?'' el rubio se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. ''N-nunca dije eso...'' ''Hay otras opciones para la protagonista principal, sabes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedaría con esta? pregunto Kaoru y Týr miro al suelo.''Yo... espera. ¡No intentes tirarme la bola a mí! ¿Por qué juegas con estos juegos?''

El moreno vuelve a tomar las bebidas y se acomoda junto al todavía fastidiado Týr. ''No puedes convivir con Kiku sin jugar esta clase de juegos. Pero son divertidos'' Le entrego a Týr su bebida y tomo un control. ''Mira.'' Kaoru inicio el juego y Týr se limito a observar. ''Dijiste que podías cambiar a la chica'' ''Puedo, pero es más divertido de esta manera'' contesto el moreno y Týr puso mala cara. _''Asni''._

Týr miro molesto la televisión; ¿como esto podía ser divertido? ¡La chica era molesta! Su voz era demasiado alta y chillona y sus tetas rebotaban cada vez que se movía, lo que le recordaba a alguien, pero esa conocida no lo hacia a propósito así que estaba bien. ¡Pero esta chica...! Aburrido, tomo un libro junto a él y comenzó a leer. Kaoru siguió jugando hasta que Týr se sintió muy incomodo, por lo que bebió un poco de su bebida y ahogo esa sensación. Se termino de ahogar cuando la chica dijo, lo que probablemente fue, la frase más ridícula del mundo; 'úsame como muñeca sexual'. Escupió su bebida, dejando una linea de refresco en la alfombra.

''¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?'' se enfureció, arrojando el libro hacia la cabeza de Kaoru. ''¡NO HAGAS QUE ALGO CON MI ROSTRO DIGA ALGO TAN RIDÍCULO!'' Kaoru río, frontandose la cabeza. ''Ya esta.'' El moreno hizo amago de apagar el juego, ya que había logrado horrorizar a Týr, pero de repente se detuvo. Týr había agarrado uno de los controles. ''Um... ¿Týr?...'' pregunto y el otro lo ignoro, mirando la pantalla. ''Voy a hacer que esta chica te odie tanto como yo.'' volteo a mirar a Kaoru. ''Así funciona, ¿verdad?''

Kaoru simplemente asintió en silencio y miro con curiosidad como Týr trataba de molestar a la chica. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, fallo. ''¡AH! ¿Q-QUE ESTA PASANDO?'' Pregunto, horrorizado cuando la chica comenzó a sacarse la camisa. ''Supongo que no lo estas haciendo bien'' comento Kaoru y Týr se sobresalto. ''¡A la mierda con esto! ¡Ella es una idiota!'' Estiro la pierna y apago la consola con el pie. ''Hn... eres bastante flexible...'' se burlo el otro y Týr se sonrojo. ''¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! ¡Y menos después de ver este juego!''

El moreno se inclino, dejando su rostro a pulgadas del de Týr. ''¿Ah, si? ¿Este juego hace las cosas... incomodas?'' Týr se inclino hacia atrás. ''¿C-como podría NO hacer las cosas incomodas?'' ''Supongo que si...'' dijo Kaoru y siguió acercándose a Týr que tomo su bebida y se la tiro en el rostro. ''¡Para ya!'' lloriqueo y Kaoru se alejo, limpiándose su rostro con la manga de su camisa. ''No me esperaba eso...'' murmuro levantándose y quitándose la camisa. ''¿Q-que estas haciendo?'' chillo Týr y Kaoru lo miro divertido. ''Me tiraste soda, no voy a sentarme y quedarme pegajoso y húmedo toda de la noche''

El moreno se acerco a su armario y saco una camisa de seda roja, poniéndosela antes de notar a Týr parado junto a él. ''¿Hn? ¿Qué pasa?'' ''¿Por qué usas una camisa tan elegante en casa?'' le pregunto y él se encogió de hombros. ''¿Por qué no? Es una camisa cualquiera'' El adolescente se estiro y paso las manos por su pecho. ''Pero es de seda...'' Kaoru se sonrojo levemente y Týr siguió frotando su pecho. ''Um... ¿Týr?'' ''¿Hm?'' murmuro el aludido, sin dejar de jugar con la tela. ''¿Qué estas haciendo?'' ''Me gusta la seda, déjame en paz'' contesto el más joven y Kaoru sonrió. ''¿Ah, si? Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que tenía que hacer era usar seda para tenerte sobre mi lo hubiera hecho antes''

Týr hizo un puchero y lo miro molesto. ''Cállate, no es así''. Murmuro, apartando sus manos. ''¿No? Eso es muy malo...'' murmuro Kaoru, pasando una mano sobre el cabello de Týr. El adolescente se puso rígido y miro a Kaoru sorprendido. ''¿Q-que haces?'' Kaoru sonrió al confundido joven. ''Nada.'' Contesto, acercándose a él y besando suavemente su cuello. ''Nn... no hagas eso...'' susurro Týr, Kaoru no le hizo caso, besándolo en el cuello otra vez. ''Obligame'' dijo el moreno antes de llevar su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y pasar su lengua por el cuello del chico.

Týr se estremeció, conteniendo el aliento y escuchando los latidos de su corazón golpeando en sus oídos. ''Y-yo... Kaoru... detente'' se quejo, tratando de contener un gemido. ''Ni siquiera lo estas intentando'' murmuro Kaoru contra la piel desnuda antes de morderlo suavemente. ''¡Ah~! ¡Kaoru... yo...!'' jadeo Týr inclinando su cuello dejando, sin darse cuenta, más acceso al otro. ''Buen chico'' susurro Kaoru, envolviendo su brazo libre en la espalda de Týr y prácticamente atacando el cuello del chico. ''¡A-ah!'' Týr tembló, con sus rodillas estremeciéndose bajo él. ''Ya sospechaba que este era tu punto sensible''

Recogió al chico y lo llevo hasta la cama. ''¿Q-que estas haciendo?'' jadeo Týr y Kaoru sonrió, subiéndose encima de él. ''¿Que parece que hago?'' pregunto Kaoru, inclinándose hacia abajo y presionando sus cuerpos. ''Mnn...'' gime Týr, arqueándose hacia él y temblando contra su toque. ''Eres tan lindo, Týr.'' susurro Kaoru en su oído, inclinándose de nuevo y moviéndose contra él. ''A-aahnn... K-Kaoru...'' jadeo el adolescente y el otro pellizco suavemente su oído. ''¿Qué quieres que haga, Týr?''

Týr lo miro aturdido. ''¿Po-Porque...estas... haciendo esto?'' pregunto y Kaoru lo miro molesto. ''¿Todavía no lo NOTAS, Týr? ¿REALMENTE eres tan denso?'' pregunto el moreno, casi gruñendo. ''Yo no... quiero decir...'' murmuro Týr, apartando la mirada con timidez y hablando en voz más baja. ''Si yo te pido lo que creo que es y me equivoco...'' frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. Kaoru lo miro sorprendido antes de sonreír e inclinarse hacia abajo, presionando un rápido, pero firme, beso sobre los labios de Týr. Cuando se separo, presiono un beso sobre su frente. ''Te amo, Týr'' murmuro el moreno sobre el cabello del joven.

Týr se quedo sin aliento y lo miro sorprendido. ''Tú... ¿tú me amas?'' Kaoru gimió, descansando su cabeza en su pecho. ''¿Por qué eres tan denso, Týr?'' El adolescente se sonrojo y se le quedo mirando. ''Q-quizás hubieras sido más obvio si no te hubieras comportado como un idiota conmigo!'' Kaoru gimió otra vez y se sentó sobre su cintura. ''Nunca lo notaste, ¿verdad? Týr eres la única persona que mantengo a mi alrededor. Deja de ser estúpido'' Týr se enfado. ''¡No estoy siendo estúpido! ¡Tu eres el que...!''

Kaoru se inclino y lo beso, callándolo. Comenzó ligero, más suave que el primero, dándole a Týr la oportunidad de alejarlo. Sin embargo, cuando no lo hizo, Kaoru paso su lengua por sus labios para conseguir que los abra. Týr sintió que un nudo se formaba en su estomago mientras Kaoru exploraba el interior de su boca. El moreno llevo una de sus manos a su cabello y lo acaricio un rato antes de bajar su mano hacia el cuello para masajear su zona sensible. Después de sentir a Týr gemir entre sus labios, bajo su otra mano hacia su cadera y empezó a frotarla en círculos. Týr comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaoru, enterrando una mano en su cabello y bajando la otra para frotar su espalda, disfrutando sentir la seda bajo sus dedos.

Kaoru gimió, moviendo rápidamente su mano de la cadera hacia la espalda y bajándola para apretar a su trasero. Los ojos de Týr se ensancharon al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar un pequeño chillido por el toque audaz e involuntariamente molió contra Kaoru. El moreno sonrío y se separo. ''Týr, te quiero ahora'' dijo y el aludido se sonrojo, pasando desapercibido por sus mejillas rojas. ''B-bien...'' murmuro Týr y Kaoru ataco su cuello de nuevo, usando sus manos para explorar el cuerpo del joven.

''Nngh... K-Kaoru...'' gimió el rubio, su cuerpo empezando a temblar por el toque de Kaoru. Pronto sus camisetas quedaron abandonadas en el suelo y Kaoru se cirnio sobre el cuerpo temblante de Týr. Kaoru siguió embelesado por el cuello del rubio mientras este masejeo su pecho, haciéndolo gemir. Ambos perdidos en el calor del momento, no oyeron el sonido de los pasos subiendo la escalera hasta que se acerco a ellos. Sin perder el ritmo, Kaoru cubrió la boca de Týr, pero no dejo de moverse contra él. Sintió su labio inferior temblar contra su mano, tratando en vano de contener sus gemidos, y Kaoru sonrió para sus adentros.

Ambos se quedaron quietos tan pronto la persona que estaba afuera llamo a la puerta. ''¡Kaoru! ¿Estas ahí-aru?'' llamo Yao desde el otro lado. ''Si, con Týr'' contesto Kaoru con calma mientras pasaba su mano por los pantalones de este. ''Oh~ ¿Qué están haciendo-aru?'' pregunto Yao y Kaoru mordió suavemente el cuello de Týr antes de contestar. ''Leemos'' El hombre mayor gruño. ''Aiya... ¿Porque no pueden comportarse como adolescentes normales-aru?'' ''Perdón'' murmuro Kaoru, besando el pecho del más joven. ''Bueno, regresare a la casa de Iván'' dijo Yao. ''Mhmm...'' murmuro Kaoru contra el tembloroso Týr.

Tan pronto como se escucho al coche de Yao alejándose, Kaoru quito su mano de la boca del menor. Týr tomo una respiración profunda y alzo su mano para golpear a Kaoru hasta que este apretó su erección. ''¡A-aaahhhh~!'' gimió en voz alta, echando su cabeza contra la almohada. ''Haces sonidos muy lindos...'' murmuro Kaoru y se inclino hacia abajo, mordiendo su cuello otra vez. ''¡Mm! ¡M-más...!'' jadeo Týr y clavo sus uñas en su pecho. ''Hmm... eres tan áspero...''dijo Kaoru contra el cuello del chico, mordiéndolo de nuevo.

''Te gusta'' señalo Týr, clavando sus uñas más fuerte. ''Oh si, se siente tan bien'' le susurro Kaoru al oído, aumentando el rubor del joven. ''P-pervertido'' susurro Týr, inclinándose y mordiendo su pecho. El moreno gimió y tomo sus muñecas, sujetándolo contra la cama. Týr sintió que su corazón latía más rápido cuando Kaoru se agacho y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones. El menor lo miro con nerviosismo antes de cerrar los ojos y ceder a su toque.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta, Kaoru estaba entrando lentamente en él. Dejo escapar un gemido y se detuvo, esperando a que Týr se acostumbrará. ''S-se siente... extraño...'' jadeo Týr y Kaoru frunció el ceño. ''¿Duele?'' pregunto el moreno y el otro negó con la cabeza. ''N-no... no... mucho'' El moreno enterró su rostro en el cuello de Týr, enviando escalofríos por la columna del chico. ''Dime cuando puedo moverme...'' Týr suspiro temborosamente y abrazo el cuello de Kaoru. ''Muévete...'' susurro, arqueándose hacia él.

Kaoru gimió por el movimiento antes de agarrar las caderas de Týr y moverse lentamente contra él. ''T-Týr...'' el aludido gimió y Kaoru empujo con más fuerza contra él. ''¡A-ah!'' El menor se aferro a él más fuerte mientras Kaoru lo volteo y lo acomodo en su regazo, empujando hacia arriba. Týr dejo escapar un jadeo antes de acercarse más a él y darle un beso rápido. El moreno sonrió y agarro su cabeza, tirando de él hacia un beso apasionado. ''Si quieres besarme, asegúrate de que sea un beso de verdad'' le dijo Kaoru cuando se alejaron para tomar aire y Týr enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kaoru para ocultar su rubor.

Cuando llegaron a sus limites, las uñas de Kaoru se clavaron en las caderas de Týr y se movió cada vez más duro contra él. ''¡A-AH!'' jadeo Týr y sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura de Kaoru. ''¡K-Kaoru...!'' gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando termino. Kaoru lo sostuvo más cerca y aceleró su ritmo, terminando después de Týr y gimiendo su nombre en voz baja. El moreno los acostó a ambos en la cama y los limpio con su camisa manchada de refresco, luego ayudó a un exhausto Týr a ponerse sus boxers y una de sus camisas de seda.

Se acostó de nuevo a su lado y noto que Týr ya estaba dormido. Kaoru sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar a Týr en la frente. ''Ngo oi nei, Týr...'' murmura y el rubio entierra su rostro en su cuello.

* * *

El lunes siguiente:

Týr entro al trabajo, con la cara de un rojo brillante cuando vio a Kaoru. ''Hey, Týr, ¿como estás?'' le pregunto y Týr se estremeció. ''Kaoru, no seas tan... amable. Me resulta extraño''. El moreno se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ''De acuerdo''. Týr se sonrojo aún más y lo aparto de un empujón. ''¡N-no hagas eso aquí! ¿Que pasa si un niño te ve?'' ''A eso voy'' contesto el moreno y el otro lo miro confundido. ''¿Por qué hiciste eso? No pareces del tipo PDA...'' Týr se volteo y vio a Lilly mirándolos en estado de shock. ''... Estas bromeando...''

La niña miro a Kaoru. ''¡NO! ¡Es mio!'' lloriqueo y Kaoru rodó los ojos. ''¿No viste eso? Como que, obviamente él es mio'' Týr se retorció levemente cuando Lilly se aferro a él. ¡No! ¡Eres mio Týr!'' se quejo ella y Týr suspiro cuando Kaoru envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sonriendo. ''¿Quieres apostar?'' Los dos siguieron discutiendo, tirando de Týr hasta que joven se harto. ''¡YAO! ¡KAORU Y LILLY ESTÁN DISCUTIENDO!'' grito y ambos se quedaron callados, alejándose del, ahora, despeinado Týr cuando Yao apareció.

''¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos-aru?'' pregunto Yao y Lilly puso mala cara. ''¡Týr es mio!'' ''No, no lo es'' corrigió Kaoru con calma y Yao se le quedo mirando. ''¿Enserio? ¿Estas peleando con una niña por Týr?'' Yao agarro el brazo del aludido. ''Tengo una forma de resolver esto, los niños no pueden compartir un juguete, entonces no pueden jugar con él'' dijo, arrastrando al rubio hacia Lien. ''Ahora los dos compórtense'' ordeno y Lilly asintió asustada mientras que Kaoru se encogió de hombros. ''Esta bien''. El chino suspiro y se dirigió hacia afuera. ''Lo tendré después del trabajo de todos modos'' dijo Kaoru y Lilly empezó a llorar. ''¡NO ES CIERTOOOOOO!'' ''¡MALDICIÓN KAORU!'' grito Yao y Týr gimió; este iba a ser un largo año.

* * *

 _N/A: Último capitulo. Pobre Týr... ahora tiene que lidiar con Kaoru y Lilly peleando por él xD. Bueno. Lo siento si es una mierda pero es lo mejor que pude hacer._

 _Por cierto, 'Asni' es gilipollas (o boludo en jerga argentina) en islandés y 'Ngo oi nei' es 'te quiero' en cantones._

 _Uf, me tengo que ir... mis alergias me están matando y mis gafas están empañadas por las lágrimas, así que no puedo ver...ID Ahh, naturaleza... como me odias._

 _Por cierto: no tengo experiencia en los H-Games! ¡Solo con los screen shots y mi amigo dice que todos están obsesionados con ellos! ¡Lo JURO!_

 ** _¡Y así termina! ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta divertida en historia! Hacia falta más como estas en la sección en español... TwT/_**

 ** _¡Dejen reviews y favoritos a chibi-excel! ¡Nos vemos~!_**


End file.
